Witch of the Western Lands
by lalaith1694
Summary: Three years after the war Hermione travelled to Japan and is doing some research. During her visit to the Higurashi shrine she comes across a well, from which she can feel strange powers. While examining it, she is sucked in an wakes up in another place. Realising that she travelled through time to the feudal era, she tries to find her way back. Will she maybe find something else?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was looking at the steps in front of her that led to the shrine she wanted to visit. She let out a sigh.

"Why are there always so many steps?", she exclaimed frustrated.

With another sigh she started climbing the steps to the shrine. As she finally reached the top, she looked around. There weren't any people around, but Hermione didn't think it was strange. The Higurashi shrine, as it was called, wasn't very well known and it was rather small compared to the others she had already visited. Tourists didn't find their way here often and it seemed the neighbours and people living here were otherwise occupied.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a boy around thirteen years old, who asked her: "Sorry, can I help you? I live here."

"Well yes, you can. I was interested in the legends and stories about this place and would like to look around. Do you know someone who could show me around and tell me about the shrine?"

"Oh yes! There are a lot of stories, for example the legends about the Jewel of Four Souls, the Bone-Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree! I know my grandfather would love to tell you all about them. Wait here and I will go get him for you!", he shouted in excitement and ran towards a building farther in the back.

Before she could say anything, the boy had already disappeared. She sighed and shrugged. What could she do? The boy was so eager to help her. She decided to wait, and while she was doing so she looked around the shrine grounds. When she visited a shrine for the first time out of curiosity what it looked like, she had thought of it only as a tourist attraction, but then she had discovered that she could feel a strange power there she had not felt before. It came from a bell at the first shrine. After that she started visiting more and found more objects with this strange power. She assumed it was some kind of old magic or maybe even holy powers. At least the tour guides, priests and monks she had encountered until now, spoke of the strange force as something holy or godly. Hermione wasn't sure; therefore, she started visiting shrines and also libraries to find out more.

In that moment her phone let out a ring. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was a message from Harry, asking if she was alright. Since the start of her traveling two years ago she has been contacting her friends regularly to let them know she was safe and doing fine. She also visited them sometimes in between her travels.

After the war Ron and she had dated for a few months before deciding they were better of as friends. It was hard for her because one of the reasons for their break up was that Ron had fallen in love with another witch. It wasn't the only reason, they wouldn't have worked out over time – she knew that, but it still hurt seeing him with another woman. She had to hide it though, because she didn't want their friends to blame him.

A year after the war she had enough of everything. All the publicity, reporters, fans, worried friends, even her job at the Ministry; it just became too much for her to handle. She couldn't step out of her house without someone there to pester her. The situation had calmed down a lot since the end of the war, so she decided it was time to go find her parents. Harry had asked her if she wanted him to come with her, but she wished to go alone. She quit her job, packed what she needed and said goodbye to her magical family. She had to promise to contact them every two days, so they were sure she was safe.

Absentmindedly she wrote Harry back that she was fine and currently visiting a shrine in Tokyo. She put away her phone and looked around the grounds some more. A faint feeling of the now familiar power was coming from the direction the boy went. Deciding to follow the feeling she came to a big tree. Around the tree was a thick rope with pieces or paper tied to it. To Hermione's knowledge it signified a sacred place or object.

"So, this would be the Sacred Tree the boy spoke of", Hermione thought.

There was a faint power coming of the tree, but she wasn't able to tell more about it. Then she noticed a big dent on the bark of the tree. She was about to touch it, when she was interrupted by the boy.

"I see you found the Sacred Tree. This is my grandfather and by the way, my name is Sota Higurashi", he pointed slightly behind him where an old man bent over from age was standing.

She bowed respectfully to the old man: "Thank you, for taking the time to tell me about the stories and legends of this shrine, Higurashi-sama."

He responded with a nod and said excitedly: "Oh, do not worry, child. It is a pleasure to have someone interested in hearing about the legends and stories of this place. You know, my granddaughter was never interested in hearing them until a few years ago, but sadly I did not get a chance to tell her about the."

"Oh my, I am very sorry to hear that. What happened to her?"

It didn't pass by her, that the old man looked a little shaken, as if he wasn't sure what to tell her. The boy was nervous as well, but he recovered quickly. "My sister graduated a year ago and got married soon after. She met her husband while traveling, and now they live far away from here, so we don't really get the chance to see them often."

She was a bit suspicious about their reaction but decided to let it slide. The boy excused himself since he wasn't interested in hearing the stories again, and his grandfather began to tell Hermione about the Sacred Tree and the legend of Inuyasha, who once was pinned to this very tree by a sacred arrow for fifty years. He also told her about the priests, monks and priestesses and their holy powers, the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls, demons, which sounded like magical creatures to her, and the Bone-Eater's Well. Hermione was very interested in these stories and legends, and she also learned something new about the strange power she was feeling.

"If holy people in the past had possessed these powers Higurashi-sama told me about, it could be that what I am feeling from the objects is residual energy. Or maybe the objects were exposed to the powers for a long time and became magical themselves."

It happened with her kind of magic, so why not with this strange power?

While telling her about the Well, the old man brought her to a little house. She could feel a faint power from inside. It was similar to those she had felt previously but different at the same time. It was somehow a little familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She tried to, but her thoughts were interrupted yet again by the Higurashi boy.

"I am sorry for the interruption, but mum says dinner is ready, and you are welcome to join us."

She decided to accept the invitation and followed them to their house farther in the back. Mrs. Higurashi was a very warm-hearted woman and welcomed her with joy. She asked Hermione about her travels and life and Hermione told her a bit about them, leaving out the whole magic and also the darker parts of life. It was a nice evening. She then excused herself to the bathroom, and on her way back to the kitchen a few family pictures caught her eyes. In the first one there was a couple with a little girl and a baby in their arms. The next one showed the old man and Mrs. Higurashi holding hands with the girl, now a bit older, and a little boy. There were a few others similar to them, but the one that stood out the most was a family picture with a strange looking boy in red clothes in it. She picked it up to study it. The boy had his arm around the waist of the Higurashi girl. He was wearing something traditional looking which was a bit strange since the others on the picture where wearing normal looking clothes. However, the most interesting about him were his silver hair and golden eyes. Could he have some creature blood in him? The girl he was holding had long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a school uniform.

"That's my older sister Kagome and her husband", came from behind her. She stiffened, put down the picture and turned around, trying to relax her posture again. She didn't like being caught unaware.

"I am sorry, I was too curious." She bowed slightly to him.

They returned to the kitchen and finished drinking their tea. Not long after that Hermione bid them farewell and promised to come back another time.

Feeling a bit tired, she decided to apparate directly to her hotel room. She let herself fall on the bed and laid there, thinking about her day. After a while she got up again an went to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.

Rubbing her wet locks with a towel and wearing her pyjamas, she sat back on her bed. She had let her hair grow to her hips and had discovered that it was a good choice, because through the length and weight of her hair, her unruly curls could be tamed. It now was manageable with a little bit of magic.

Hermione started thinking about her home and friends in England. She missed them a lot and would have to visit them soon. She also missed her parents, but sadly they didn't remember her. At the beginning of her travels, she had gone to Australia to find them which she managed to do not so long after, but unfortunately, she hadn't been able to recover their memory. It had been very difficult for her to cope with it. She had decided to not tell her magical family and had travelled to a lot of different places to try to find a solution, but also to try to accept the fact that it was possible she would never be able to have her parents back. Harry had somehow felt that something wasn't right with her at that time and had come to find her. When he did, he hugged her, and she started to cry immediately. After a while she told him the whole story and then cried again. She had cried a lot, but he helped her, and they grew closer as friends and as siblings by choice.

Hermione now decided to call him and see if he picks up.

"Hey Hermione, is something wrong?"

"Hi Harry. No, no, don't worry. I just wanted to talk a little. I miss you and the others."

"Ah, okay, that's good. We miss you too. When will you come and visit us?"

"I am not sure, but I think soon. I want to figure out something before. The Higurashi shrine I visited today was very interesting. I discovered a lot of new things."

She told him about some of the legends, especially about the Bone-Eater's Well and the feeling she had about it. "I probably will go and take a closer look at it tomorrow."

"Sounds interesting, but be careful, remember what Moody said, 'constant vigilance'!", he said a bit jokingly, but she knew too well, that it was to be taken seriously.

"Don't worry too much. By the way, how is Ginny and the others doing?"

"Ginny is great", he hesitated for a moment, "I think about proposing to her. What do you think?"

Hermione let a loud squeal escape her lips. "Oh Harry, that is wonderful! You and Ginny are a great couple and I am sure you will be very happy together", she told him overjoyed.

He chuckled slightly: "Thanks Hermione. I am glad you think that way. She makes me very happy." He sighed a little. "I just wished you had someone that makes you this happy as well. I know it didn't work with Ron, but …"

"Harry", she interrupted him, "I don't want to discuss this with you again. Now tell me about the rest of our friends and family; how are they doing?"

He sighed again but complied to her wishes and told her about their lives in England. After she had yawned for the fifth time, Harry decided it was enough for today.

"You need to go to sleep. You will be visiting soon, so we will talk more then. Good night, Hermione. I love you."

"Good night, Harry. Love you too. Send my love to the others, please."

"You now I will. Bye Hermione. See you soon."

"Bye Harry."

She put her phone away and went to bed hoping that this night would be a one without her nightmares. They weren't that frequent anymore, but she still had them from time to time. Sleep came easily to her, and fortunately, no nightmares bothered her that night.

 **AN: I hope you like it! I am always thankful for feedback to improve my writing.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione decided against apparating to the shrine and took the public transportations instead.

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs she sighed heavily: "I really don't like these stairs!"

Finally reaching the top, she stopped to recover her breath. She looked around the ground only to see that nobody was there. "Great! I could have apparated since the place is deserted. Well, better this way than being seen by someone while appearing out of thin air. And like this, I have a chance to examine the well without being disturbed", she thought.

Hermione made her way to the well house. As she reached the door, she noticed that it was locked. Having looked around again to be sure that nobody could see her, she grabbed her Wand from her arm holster and flicked it at the lock while whispering 'alohomora'. The lock opened with a soft 'klick', and she swiftly put her wand back in the holster and opened the door with a loud creaking sound. Hurrying inside, she closed the door behind her. She was standing on an elevated platform that surrounded the inside of the well house. Before her were a few steps leading farther down to earthy ground where in the middle of the floor was a wooden well. Hermione descended the few steps and approached it. Now she could feel that strange power from yesterday, but it was much stronger. She walked around the well and eyed it without touching it. The wood of the well looked to be very old, at least five hundred years, but it looked like a normal well to her.

"I know first-hand that looks can be deceiving, I shouldn't let that cloud my judgement."

Carefully she stepped closer to the well and peered inside it. The wooden walls went down for quite a bit, before they turned into earth. She took another step to see if she was able to glimpse the bottom of the well. Something was down there. Hermione took another step closer and leaned on the wooden frame, but before she could see what the thing down there was, the well began to glow with an eerie light that became brighter and brighter. She tried to step back, but she couldn't. A force started pulling her towards the bottom of the well and the centre of the light. She tried to resist it with all her might, however, it was futile; she lost her grip on the wood and was sucked in to the strange light.

Everything became white and then turned black as she became unconscious.

 **HxS**

Hermione blinked and groaned as she awoke. Feeling that she was laying on hard earthy ground unbound and hearing only birds chirp and wind rustling some leaves, she opened her eyes to see where she was. As far as she could see she was still in the well, but the view changed immediately as she looked up.

"Oh no, oh no. There should be a ceiling! Why isn't there a ceiling?!", she exclaimed, "And how the bloody hell am I getting out of here?!"

She cursed for a moment and stamped on the ground, and having composed herself again, she looked around. There was no ladder, only earth and vines.

"I suppose I could try and climb out with the vines. If they shouldn't hold, I can strengthen them with my magic."

She tugged slightly at a vine, and when it didn't tear she pulled harder. It still didn't rip or come loose, so she started climbing. Once she reached the top, she stemmed herself on the frame of the well. Swinging her legs out of the well to have solid ground under her feet again, she observed her surroundings. She was on a clearing in a forest.

"Where am I? Where did that strange power take me? Wait, I think I can see the Sacred Tree!"

Hermione got to her feet and started running in that direction. When she came to the tree, she stopped and looked at it. It seemed smaller; the dent was there, but it seemed somehow deeper and bigger. You could probably say fresher? Then she realised what must have happened.

"Oh no, that familiar power, it's the same as my time turners! I must have gone back in time! The Sacred Tree being smaller, and the dent being fresher would also support that theory. But how far to the past did I travel? And how can I go back?"

Pacing back and forth she tried to sort her jumbled thoughts, cursing wildly a few times – something that she had picked up from Ron over the years. After having paced for at least half an hour, she came to the conclusion that she had to go back to the well. Having come through it, she should be able to return with it. Hermione walked to the well and tried touching the wooden frame again. Nothing happened. Frustrated she hit the wood, then kicked it. Still nothing. Desperately she climbed on the frame an jumped down the well. A mistake it would appear, since the only thing that happened was her spraining her left foot. Discouraged she pulled her legs to her chest and began crying silently, hugging herself.

"How will I be able to go home to England? To my friends and family? Will I ever see them again? They will surely miss me and try to find me, but nobody knows where I am. They will never find me and know what happened to me! Oh Merlin, I want to go home!", she sobbed hysterically.

After quite a long time, she began to calm down and tried to clear her thoughts by shaking her head and furiously wiping her tears away.

"I can't give up hope, I have to find a way to see them again! But first I have to get out of here and find out where, or better when I am."

She tried standing up, but putting too much weight on her injured foot, she had to sit down again. Looking at her foot, Hermione realised it had swollen up quite a bit. She wasn't sure if it was broken or only sprained but decided it wouldn't hurt to splint and bandage it. Pulling out her wand and flicking it at her pained foot, she murmured the incantation 'ferula'. With an afterthought she also cast a light cooling charm on her ankle.

This time she made it to a standing position. She grabbed on to the vines and began to pull herself up. It was more difficult this time because she couldn't put too much pressure on her injury. After making it out of the well she had to take a short break.

"How will I be able to reach a nearby village or city with this foot? Hermione, it was stupid to just jump down a well. How could I be so thoughtless?!", she ranted to herself.

"If I want to make it to somewhere, I need something to lean on. Maybe I can find a stick or branch that's strong enough to hold me."

After a while she was able to find a branch she was satisfied with and transfigured it slightly so that it came to her armpit and resembled an ancient crutch.

Hermione looked around and tried to decide which direction she should take. She wanted to reach the nearest village as soon as possible, not wanting to spend the night in a forest even if she had her tent and wand with her. She also realised that she probably wouldn't be able to walk too far.

She didn't hear somebody coming up to her, for she was too occupied with trying to find the right direction.

"Are you lost?", came a voice from behind her.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione whirled around, making the mistake of doing it on her injured foot, and so she collapsed to the ground from the pain that shot through it. Blinking away the tears that had come to her eyes, she tried to see the person who had spoken and readied herself to draw her wand if it should be someone hostile.

Before her stood a girl wearing a light pink kimono with yellow dots and a lantern-like pattern. She looked to be around 12 years old and had long brown hair.

"Forgive me, I did not want to startle you, but you seemed to be lost", the girl said apologetically and bowed lightly to her.

"Yes, you could say I'm lost. Please, don't apologize, I am just a bit jumpy", Hermione said while trying to stand up again.

Seeing her struggle, the girl helped her up.

"I can show you to the nearest village if you want. I live there at the moment. My name is Rin by the way."

"Yes, that would be lovely Rin. Thank you very much. My name is Hermione."

Rin nodded, showed her the right path and slowly they made their way down the hill. While walking Rin tried to say Hermione's name and after having her pronunciation corrected a few times, she got it right.

"Hermione is a strange name. Rin never heard something that sounded like that."

"That's to be expected, it is from another language which is spoken in a land far, far away from here."

"Oh! So that is why you look different?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. While they wandered along the path Rin told her about some of the people living in the village and other peoples she knew. She talked fast, and Hermione had difficulty to understand everything the girl talked about. The person she talked the most of was a lord Sesshomaru that Rin had travelled with for a long time. He had taken her in when her family had died and now was visiting her and bringing her presents.

It was difficult to cut into Rin's monologue, but somehow she managed to do it: "From hearing you tell me about this lord Sesshomaru, he seems like a very nice person. I am sorry to interrupt you, but how far is the village? Unfortunately, I am getting a little tired."

"Don't worry. It's not far anymore. We just have to cross that bridge, walk a bit farther down the river and we are there. I am sure you can stay with Lady Kaede and I. She will probably want to take a look at your foot and teach Kagome and I how to heal it. You can also wash up and borrow some clothes, I'm sure we will find some that fit you."

Only now Hermione realised how dirty she had become. Her clothes were even ripped at some places. If the dressing style of Rin was common in this time, then her shorts would seem indecent. Her foreign features and lighter hair would draw enough attention, and she didn't want to be seen as a loose woman.

"That would be very nice. Thank you."

They crossed the bridge and passed some fields and farmers, who were working hard, until they reached the village. All of the buildings were more like wooden huts than actual houses. Rin lead her further to the centre and ran into one of the huts, calling out for Lady Kaede. Hermione stood outside the doorway waiting, feeling a bit self-conscious because of some villagers starring at her. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

"Come in and sit down, child. Do not worry, I won't bite ye'."

Gratefully Hermione stepped inside. There she saw an old lady who had spoken to her, and she could feel a strange power coming from her, which was similar to those she had felt with the objects in her time. The old lady was clad in red and withe priestess garments and she had long grey hair and was wearing an eyepatch. Hermione bowed respectfully to her and tried to take of her shoes while standing, which she failed to do. Sitting down on the elevated platform in the hut, she tried again. With difficulty and while wincing she managed to take of the shoe on her injured foot. She placed her shoes neatly together and turned around to see Lady Kaede carefully observing her.

"So, it is ye' I've felt earlier", she said bluntly.

Hermione was shocked for a moment and replied while stuttering slightly: "Wha- what do you mean?"

"Like I said, do not worry, I won't bite ye'. So long as ye' don't mean us any harm, ye're welcome here. What I meant was yer strange power. It is something I have rarely felt, and it was never this strong. Now show me yer foot, I can see that it pains you."

Hesitantly she showed the old priestess her injured foot. While Lady Kaede was examining her ankle, Hermione was debating with herself if she should ask the priestess about her powers.

"Lady Kaede, if I may ask, how were you able to tell, that I am … different?"

"Through my spiritual powers. Now, who did this? It's formidable work! Yer ankle is even cool to the touch and I can't detect any cooling herbs or wetness."

"Ehrm… I… I did?", she told the old lady reluctantly.

"How?", the priestess asked astonished.

"With my powers."

She nodded: "Hmmm, I hope I will see yer powers in action one day."

"Someday, maybe. If you will show me yours?"

"Gladly, but maybe I am not the right one to show ye', since I am already old. We'll see."

She began treating her swollen ankle in silence by rubbing some paste, made by herbs, on her injury, splinting and bandaging it again.

"So, finished. Why don't ye' wash up a bit, while I go and find ye' something to wear. There is water and ye' can use these clothes to wash and dry up again. Come on, Rin."

They closed the doors behind them and Hermione was left alone in the hut. Like Lady Kaede suggested, she began washing herself with a wet cloth. She took her time, wanting to be as thorough as possible while still keeping her clothes on. They could come back any time. She had just finished as there was a knock at the door and it opened slightly.

"I have yer clothes here, child. Sango was so nice as to lend 'em to ye'."

Hermione went to the door and opened it wider to see the old woman and the girl with the promised clothes. There was only one problem.

"Thank you very much, but I… I don't know how to wear them properly", she replied, blushing slightly.

"That's no problem, Rin will show ye'."

With that she pushed the clothes into Hermione's arms and went away. Rin came inside and closed the door. Turning to Hermione, she looked at her expectantly. The witch looked down at the clothes, then laid them out on the platform.

"So, what's first?", she asked a bit embarrassed for not knowing.

"First you have to undress to your undergarments. Then you slip on this one and I will show you how to tie it properly."

She slipped out of her shorts and was pulling her long-sleeved shirt over her head when she heard a quiet gasp. Self-consciously she turned around, finished to pull her shirt over her arms and hastily slipped into the mentioned clothes. For some time, she had forgotten about her scars and how they looked to others. The only person that had seen all her scars was Ginny. Not even Ron had seen all of them. She suspected that it was one of the reasons why Ron had lost interest in her and had fallen in love with another witch. After their break-up she hadn't dated anyone, so undressing hadn't been an issue anymore. She mostly did try not to pay attention to the scars if possible. She mostly wore long sleeves and high collars or scarfs to hide them. After three years it came automatically. While she was lost in thoughts Rin came closer and put a hand on her upper arm.

"You don't need to talk about them if you don't want to. Let me show you how to bind this."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and watched closely. After watching and trying a few times she was fully clothed in the kimono. She was also wearing leg and arm guards and straw sandals. The kimono was a light blue colour with a darker blue pattern. She was very glad for the arm guards, for they hid her scars better since the wider sleeves of the kimono could slide back. Also, her wand holster couldn't be detected easily even if her disillusionment charm failed. She thanked Rin again, for everything the girl had done for her.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin went out to search for Lady Kaede while Hermione stayed in the hut and rested her ankle. A lot of things went through her head. She was glad that the people she had met in this time until now were so nice and helpful; she was very lucky, and she tried not to imagine too much what it probably could have been like instead. They were so friendly even though they didn't know her and didn't ask anything in return. The village didn't seem very rich; she would have to ask later how she could help. She should also ask about the time she was in.

Hermione was yanked out of her thoughts by a loud voice calling out for Lady Kaede, followed by the woman who had called out entering the hut and stopping abruptly, starring at her. The young woman was also clad in priestess garments and wore her long wavy black hair loose. Big blue eyes were staring at her, and Hermione could feel immense power coming from the woman who seemed kind of familiar, but she didn't know why. The woman shook herself out of her stupor and bowed slightly. To the witch's astonishment, the young priestess started talking in English.

 _"Hello, I am sorry to disturb you. I was looking for Lady Kaede and didn't know she had a guest. Do you know where she went?"_

" _Hello, that is no problem. Rin went searching for her after I had finished changing but hasn't returned yet. Say, you seem kind of familiar, are you…"_ she wasn't able to finish, because the priestess puffed up and interrupted her angrily.

 _"No, I am not Kikyo! Why does everyone think that, I have had enough!"_

Before she could continue Hermione stopped her.

 _"Who is Kikyo? I meant to say that you look like Kagome."_

The priestess froze on the spot. Stutteringly she began to speak.

 _"W-… wait, w-… what?! I am Kagome."_

 _"Kagome Higurashi?"_ Hermione asked surprised. Could it be possible that she wasn't the only one that travelled through the well?

 _"Yes, how do you…?"_ she began, but slowed down as she glimpsed Hermione's dirty clothes, _"Did you come through a well?"_

 _"Yes, I did. So that's why Sota and Higurashi-sama had such a strange reaction when I asked about you. They know, don't they?"_

 _"Yes, but how do you know my brother and grandfather? How are they? How did you come here? From which time are you?"_ came one question after another.

Hermione stopped her and began to tell her how she was travelling in Japan and visiting shrines, how Kagome's grandfather had told her so many stories and her mother had then invited her for a dinner. She also told her that she wanted to see the well and how she was sucked into it. She left out the magic and powers she could feel.

 _"Your family seemed to miss you a lot but were also happy for you."_

Kagome had to wipe away some tears upon hearing that.

 _"Thank you for telling me, I am glad they are well. I miss them a lot too. Back then I was able to travel through the well whenever I wanted to, but since the Jewel of Four Souls was destroyed it doesn't work like that anymore."_

 _"You were able to go back?"_

 _"Yes, when I began my travels at fifteen I could go back whenever I wanted. Except once, when it was damaged. I had to wait till my friends repaired it. But after I destroyed the Jewel the well disappeared completely, and I was stuck in a dark place for three days until Inuyasha came and saved me. I went back to my time, and he came back here. For three years we were separated, but after my graduation I was finally able to come back here permanently. My husband doesn't know about it, but I tried going back a few times when I was really angry with him. The well didn't work then, so I thought it wouldn't work at al anymore."_

 _"So, are you telling me that I will probably never able to go back?"_

 _"I am not sure, I think I won't be able to go back because I made the decision to return here. I don't know about you. Maybe there is a way,"_ Kagome tried to encourage Hermione.

Hermione smiled slightly at her, being thankful for her thoughtfulness, but not too sure if she could believe her.

 _"When exactly are we?"_ she tried changing the subject.

 _"We are in the feudal era in Japan, roughly five hundred years in the past."_

In that moment there was a loud yell coming from right in front of the still open door: "Kagome! Hurry and come outside, there is a strange smell inside!"

Hermione couldn't see who had yelled since she was siting a bit to the side and wasn't able to see outside. However, she could feel a strange power from that person too, only this time it was different from the one she had felt from the priestesses.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! I'm not in danger!" Kagome yelled back in Japanese.

"What the hell! Why are you yelling at me?" Inuyasha said while entering the hut, "wait, who's that?!"

He quickly came up to Hermione and smelled her. She only starred at the boy, being surprised not only at his behaviour but also at his looks. She recognized him from the picture at the Higurashi shrine. He was wearing the same red clothes and still had the same golden eyes and silver hair. In addition to that, he had a sword strapped to his hip and instead of normal human ears he had dog ears on the top of his head.

"Wait, dog ears?" Hermione thought.

"Inuyasha, I told you not to be rude! You can't just go and smell people!" she reprimanded him.

 _"I am sorry, he normally knows better."_

"What are you saying? It's not Japanese anymore."

"It's English. And Kagome, it is not your fault" Hermione replied to them also in Japanese.

"Oh, you speak Japanese, that's great. It will be very helpful. How did you learn it?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined, "The more important question is why she smells so strange and powerful!"

"Well, for me the more relevant question is, why do you have dog ears and go around sniffing people?"

Kagome answered: "Aren't they cute? And so fluffy! He is a half-demon, you know. His father was a great dog demon and his mother a human."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whined again, this time embarrassed.

He was ignored by both females.

"So, you are telling me demons exist? Like in the stories and legends your grandfather told me? Does everybody know about demons?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Yes, they do, and demons are widely known, in Japan at least. I don't know if grandfather told them accurately or exaggerated them, but at least some of it is true. There are demons that live peacefully with humans, some that ignore them, but also some that prey on them. Don't worry Inuyasha is one of the good guys."

Hermione thought about it for a short while. It kind of made sense, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was or would be established in 1692. Now they were still in the sixteenth century. Magic was also still in the open. And demons, it would appear, as well.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Warning! Hermione has a nightmare in this chapter. Hermione's nightmares contain her torture with Bellatrix! I will mark the start and end.**

Hermione was pulled out of her musings by the return of Lady Kaede and Rin.

"I see ye've already made the acquaintance of Kagome and Inuyasha. I presume ye're from the same world as Kagome?"

"Yes, you could say so," replied Hermione a bit unsure. Did Kagome tell them she was from another world instead of time? Or did it mean the same thing to the others? And would the wizarding world of Britain qualify as the same world?

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "She's from your time? Did you know her before?"

"No, I did not. But I saw her clothes, and she recognized me from a picture she saw at my old house. She even met my family and told me they are doing fine," Kagome explained, smiling slightly and teary-eyed at the last part.

"W-… well, that's great," Inuyasha said quietly and went to comfort Kagome, not wanting his mate to be sad.

Lady Kaede looked at the couple and nodded approvingly. She was glad that Inuyasha had learned to show his feelings in a better way, if not always. They did make a great couple.

Turning slightly to the foreign girl she said: "Forgive an old woman for her thoughtlessness, I didn't even ask fer yer name."

"It's Hermione, and no worries, there were more pressing matters."

"Ye're right child. Kagome, Inuyasha, as I went to fetch some clothes, Sango told me if I saw ye', to tell ye' that ye're invited for dinner and to bring the new girl as well. Sango is the one that lend her yer clothes, child", she addressed the tree of them, "Rin and I will eat here and wait for you to bring the girl back, she will be staying here until her foot has healed properly."

Hermione, who hadn't been sure on what to do, was very thankful. After thanking all of them, she, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to Sango's house. On the way there, Kagome told Hermione a little about Sango, her husband Miroku and her children. The first two children were female twins and called Sakie and Saori while the third child was a son by the name Minoru.

They reached the house on the outskirts of the village, and Inuyasha entered it without even knocking. The women followed him hesitantly after Kagome had knocked on the doorpost and called out for Sango and Miroku. Hermione could see that the family and Inuyasha were already sitting around a fire in the middle of the elevated platform, which Hermione suspected was in every hut. Over the fire some soup was being cooked in an iron cauldron. She smiled melancholy at it, remembering all the times she had used one at school and with her friends. Maybe she could brew some potions for the village if she could find the ingredients around here. She still had some in her bag, but they probably wouldn't last long.

She slipped out of her sandals, sat down in a position that wouldn't hurt her foot and bowed to Sango and Miroku.

"Thank you for lending me your clothes and inviting me to dinner. I am very grateful."

"Everything for a beautiful woman as yourself," replied Miroku gallantly, winking at her.

Sango glared at Miroku and then looked at her saying: "Don't pay him any attention, he is still a lecherous priest sometimes. Not that you are not beautiful, because you are."

She stopped a bit flustered and fearing she had offended their guest. "I am glad I could help you. Inuyasha told us you are from where Kagome comes from?", she tried to salvage the situation.

"No harm done and yes, I kind of am? I am not from Japan, like you probably can tell from my features. I come from a faraway land called England at this time. My name is Hermione by the way."

While they were eating and drinking tea, the group of friends told Hermione about their adventures together, focusing on the time they had met each other. Since there were children present they didn't go in too much detail regarding the violent stuff. She enjoyed hearing about their stories. From time to time she would ask questions about some things, like demon traits or the odd swords. She was pleased to learn more about this curious time she was sucked into.

When it was becoming late and many began to yawn, Hermione, Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and went to Lady Kaede's hut. It was already dark outside and very few people were still up. Arriving at the hut Hermione bid the others good night and entered. Lady Kaede was still awake, seemingly waiting up for her. She held her finger to her lips and motioned to a sleeping Rin. She then pointed to a futon with blanket. Hermione nodded and smiled gratefully, making her way to her sleeping place. She laid down and made herself comfortable. The old priestess dimed the fire some more and went to sleep.

Hermione laid awake for a while. She was glad that until now nobody had pressured her into revealing her whole past and magic. They accepted that she needed time without her having to say so. Before she became too sleepy she cast a silencing spell around herself. She suspected that the events of the day would trigger her nightmares again, and she didn't want to wake anybody and draw even more attention on herself. Sadly, she cried herself to sleep, being uncertain if she would ever see her magical family again.

 **Start nightmare**

"Where did you get it from? Tell me!", Bellatrix yelled at her.

"We found it! We found it!" Hermione screamed.

"You are lying, you are lying! You filthy mudblood! Tell me! Crucio!"

Hermione felt as if every nerve ending was on fire and she could only resist to scream a few seconds.

After a few minutes Bellatrix release her and asked her again: "Where did you get this sword! Tell the truth, you were in my vault! What else did you take? Say it! Crucio!"

And again, Hermione screamed and felt on fire and like thousands of needles were pricking her skin.

"What else did you take? Answer me!"

Bellatrix slashed at her collarbone with her wand and Hermione cried out as she could feel how it had cut her.

"You filthy little mudblood! Since you seem to not know your place yet, I will teach you and make sure you won't ever forget!"

With these words she cut Hermione's jacket and shirt off with a small silver knife, so that she had on only her bra and a tank top. Then she began to carve the word 'mudblood' into Hermione's left underarm, and Hermione could not stop screaming.

 **End of nightmare**

With a loud scream she woke up. She was breathing fast and was very sweaty. Burring her face in her hands, she tried to slow down her breathing. When she had calmed down a little she stood up and went outside to have some fresh air. She sat down in front of the hut, hugging one leg to herself and laying her head on top of it while keeping her injured foot outstretched. She sighed heavily. What should she do? Maybe a Potion for Dreamless Sleep? She took out her beaded bag and wand and tried to summon the potion. Nothing came out. She must have run out of them. Normally, when she had nightmares she would later talk to a friend, and they would make her feel better about it, but know she couldn't reach them. They didn't even know that something had happened. Tears ran down her cheeks.

After some time, she could hear soft footsteps coming her way. She wiped her tears away and looked up. Before her stood Kagome in what seemed to be sleepwear. The priestess sat down beside her.

"What is it? Inuyasha woke me, telling me that he smelled tears and distress coming from Kaede's hut."

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I… I had a nightmare and I… I miss my friends", Hermione told her reluctantly.

"You must be very close with your friends."

"Yes, we went through a lot together."

"I think I understand how you feel. When I was stuck in my time after the destruction of the Jewel I missed my friends here a lot as well. I would often cry myself to sleep even when I had my family and other friends there. It must be worse for you since you don't really know anybody here."

They sat there for a while in silence.

"Thank you, Kagome, I think you helped me a little. We should go back to sleep now, I am sure your husband misses you."

Kagome blushed at her words and had to clear her throat.

"You are right, we should go back to sleep", she said, ignoring her last comment.

They bid each other good night for the second time and went back to their beds. Hermione did not want to have another nightmare, so she laid awake the rest of the night.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. I am not sure about the rating, should I change it to an M? If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was exhausted. It was her fifth day in the feudal era, and she had to admit it was very interesting to experience, and the people there were very nice. If only it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't really slept for four nights. Her nightmares kept plaguing her, and together with missing her friends and being afraid to never see them again it didn't make a good mix; she felt like a wreck. She tended to be somewhat fine during the day, but all the depressing thoughts came at night. After her first night here, she also masked her scent, not wanting to disturb Kagome and Inuyasha again. During the day she didn't mask it since he probably would have noticed it. She wasn't even sure if he didn't suspect something because he sometimes looked at her strangely.

The last few days she had heard a lot of stories and had helped with making some medicine, meaning she was washing, drying or grounding herbs. Since she wasn't allowed to walk a lot there were almost always people keeping her company and telling her stories or just talking to her. A good thing was that she recognised a lot of the herbs, even if not by the same name.

At some point she had thought: "It looks like I am stuck here for the moment. I should make the best out of it until I can go back. I think I should be able to plant the herbal ingredients that aren't too common here with a bit of magic and the supplies I have in my bag. And maybe I can ask the people in the village about other ingredients, they could be known under other names… perhaps even dismissed as useless."

She was sitting outside of the village on a hilltop with Kagome, and they were tying up bundles of dried herbs. Inuyasha was sitting above them on a tree, bored out of his mind because he didn't have a demon to defeat. The two women worked silently beside each other.

Hermione was rubbing her eyes tiredly when the sky darkened suddenly, and there was blue fire before them. Without thinking, her battle instincts kicked in and she threw up a shield around herself and her new friends, and then she used a strong 'aguamenti' to try to put out the strange fire.

"Hey, what was that for?!" came a voice out of the middle of the fire in the air.

The sky cleared again, the fire disappeared and before them stood a very wet little boy with a fox tail and pointy ears.

"Shippo! You are back from training! I am so happy to see you! But why did you do that? You frightened Hermione," Kagome said to Shippo and then turned curiously to Hermione, "What exactly did you do? I never saw something like this."

"Well, bloody hell, I think the cat is out of the bag know", Hermione said while running her fingers through her hair shakily, still trying to calm herself down.

"Hermione! No cursing! Especially in front of children!"

"Sorry."

"Feh, the cat was never in the bag to begin with. You practically ooze of power. Heck, I'm surprised no demon in the area has come yet to try and absorb your powers," Inuyasha said.

"You mean to say that my magic is like a bright beacon of light that draws demons to it like moths?"

He had to stop and think for a bit.

"Yes, kind of. But do you have to make it sound so complicated?"

Hermione ignored his question and asked instead: "How can I hide or mask them? Is there a way for me to learn it?"

"Yes, I am still learning that as well as learning how to control my spiritual powers. I do it through meditation. Miroku and Kaede are teaching me. We could also ask Sesshomaru, when he comes to visit Rin. He is very good at hiding his aura," Kagome replied.

"What the hell, Kagome! Why would you ask the ice prick?!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

To the surprise of Hermione Inuyasha was slammed to the ground by an invisible force.

"Kagome, why are you doing this to me," Inuyasha whined from the floor.

"No cursing in front of children!" Kagome answered, while glaring at him.

"Kagome, who is that?" asked Shippo a bit shyly, motioning towards Hermione.

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Shippo, this is Hermione. She is from my time and came through the well five days ago. Hermione, this is Shippo. He is the little fox demon that travelled with us. I told you about him. He was training in the fox village, so we haven't seen him for a while."

They bowed and greeted each other.

"Now, returning to my question at the beginning. I assume you would prefer to explain what you just did to everybody at once. So, why don't we go back to the village, invite everyone over, and you can tell us over dinner?"

"Sounds okay to me," Hermione said a bit overwhelmed.

She realised that she was still clutching her wand and put it pack in its holster. She took her cane and stood up with some difficulty. Then they made their way to the village.

HxS

While Kagome had cooked with the help of Hermione, Inuyasha and Shippo had gone and fetched Kaede, Rin, Sango and her family. They were now sitting around the fireplace in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. The soup still wasn't finished, so Hermione decided to tell them now.

"Soo…, since everybody here seems to know about it I will tell you. The power you can feel is actually magic. I was born with it and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to control it. In my world I am called a witch, and males are called wizards. We use the so-called wands to channel the magic, and we are able to perform an array of spells. The Magical World is hidden from muggles, non-magical folks, since the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, this meaning that revealing magic to them is against the law and punishable by imprisonment. M…", she spewed out one information after another because she was nervous until Inuyasha stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait! So, you are telling us you are a witch. Do you want to steal Kagome's soul and put it in a clay body as well?!"

Hermione was confused by that comment: "What?"

"Don't mind him. We had a run-in with a demon witch called Urasue at the start of our travels. She tried to steal my soul and resurrect Lady Kaede's older Sister and Inuyasha's ex-lover Kikyo, who I am also the incarnation of."

Hermione blinked a few times, shocked to hear that.

"No, I am definitely not that kind of witch. In my world I am considered to be on the light side. We don't do such things."

After having cleared that and seeing that they accepted her, she relaxed a little and decided it was her turn to tell them about some of her adventures and things in her world. She tried to keep it light and funny, and left out the whole Voldemort story. That was perhaps something for another time. She told them about her better schooldays and the friends she made there. They were surprised to hear she and her friends had fought a troll in their first year and were amazed by her explanation of quidditch.

When it was getting late, they bid each other good night and went to bed. Hermione was feeling somehow lighter and she thought that talking with her new friends had helped her not to feel so alone anymore. She hoped her nightmares would spare her that night.

 **AN: I am not sure about the rating, should I change it to an M? (torture scene)**

 **Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The nightmares didn't stay away that night, but at least they came later than usual, so she was able to sleep relatively peacefully for a short while. As soon as she woke up she went outside to get fresh air and to calm herself, still hearing the shrill screams of Bellatrix in her head calling her names and mocking her, while she tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse and her knife.

As she stepped out of the hut she tried to take deep breaths, but as soon as she had taken a few she was startled by Inuyasha jumping down from the roof, saying: "Hah! I knew something was wrong!"

She started choking on her last breath and Inuyasha petted her back awkwardly, trying to help her. After her breathing had become normal again, she looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow.

It was then that Hermione realised she still had a silencing spell around her and was masking her smell. She blushed lightly and lifted the charms with a motion of her wand. Inuyasha instantly took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like this mix of scents. You smell exhausted, frightened, sweaty and like you have just cried. What's wrong, and what did you do that I could not smell or hear you?"

Hermione looked down a bit guilty. She chewed on her lower lip, while thinking how much she should tell him.

"I placed a silencing charm around me, and after my first night here I also masked my scent with a spell since I didn't want to bother you again. I tend to have really bad nightmares."

She tried to smile at him, but it ended to be more of a grimace than a smile since she was still shaking from her nightmare.

"Feh, what an idiot. You know, Kagome is someone that cares for people really quickly and sees them as friends soon after. She is worrying about you and would be happy to help you, even if it is in the middle of the night. And if she is happy, I am too, so don't think you are a bother. And I don't believe you that this is all about nightmares."

Hermione was very touched by that statement and nodded thankfully to him.

"About the nightmares, they are really the cause or at least part of it all. They aren't just dreams, but bad memories. I didn't use to have them as frequently anymore and I used to talk to my friends back home to overcome them, however with this whole situation …."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"You know, after some adventures we had, and especially after we defeated Naraku we had nightmares too. And talking about them helped us. I for example talked a lot with Miroku and the old hag. When Kagome returned, we talked about them to each other and it helped, but we still get them sometimes. If you want to talk about them, you can come and talk to Kagome and me. And I am sure the old hag would listen as well."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. But I think I am not quite ready yet. However, maybe you could help me out in a different way? I would like to brew some potions; I still have some ingredients left, but I need to be sure that I could find them here as well in case there is an emergency. Perhaps you know them or are at least able to find some."

"Sure. What are you looking for?"

"Can I show you later? I want to wash up first and then make an inventory of what I would need."

"Inventory of what? You ain't got anything."

"That's where you are wrong. I have plenty of things."

"Brains, feelings and curves don't count."

"Well, I have those too, but I did not mean it like that," she smirked at him and with these words took her beaded bag out of her withe kimono, "I meant this. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm and a Feather-light Charm on it."

Inuyasha looked at her blankly.

Hermione sighed heavily and explained further while demonstrating it as well.

"It means that the inside of the bag is much bigger than it seems from the outside, and it stays light even if you put in really heavy things."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her put her whole arm in to the tiny bag and pull out a big cauldron. He swallowed hard.

"How much space did you mean by bigger?"

She thought a while about his question, trying to remember what all she had put inside her trusty little bag.

"I am not entirely sure, there are a lot of things inside it. Maybe like a big room?"

Inuyasha's eyes got even bigger. Hermione didn't know that that was humanly possible. Maybe it was because he was a half-demon? He shook himself out of his stupor.

"Okay. You're right, you have a lot of things. Let me know when you have that inventory of yours. I am going back to Kagome."

Whit these words he jumped back on the roof and disappeared toward his house.

HxS

A few days went by in which she made her inventory and started cultivating a garden, where she could grow her own herbs that she had brought from the future. She had shown her new friends the ingredients she was searching for. They had known some of them and had already brought them to her. Some seemed familiar, but they hadn't found them yet, and some others they had never heard of. She had asked them to bring her also things that looked, smelt, tasted or felt like the things she wanted. Maybe like that she would be able to at least find an alternative. She then had also started doing experiments with brewing potions. In these situations, she was glad to have had Severus Snape as a potions master. He was strict, and his expectations were very high, but at least she had learned somethings for life. Without him she would not be able to adapt her potions to the ingredients that were to her disposal.

It was at the end of her second week of her stay in the feudal era that she was able to successfully brew the Potion for Dreamless Sleep. Finally, finally she was able to sleep a night long in peaceful bliss.

Or at least she had believed that. When she had woken up, it was to see her new friends worried faces. She had not slept for one night. She had slept for two whole days! Either she had brewed the potion too strong or she was just so exhausted. She would have to be more careful in the future, if she didn't want to put someone into an endless sleep.

As time went by her foot healed, and she was able to go and explore her surroundings. She had decided to stay in the village, not wanting to leave her new friends, and probably the only thing that could bring her back home – the Bone-Eater's Well. She continued experimenting with her potions and cultivated her garden. With a little bit of magic, the herbs seemed to grow rather well. Lady Kaede had also started to teach Hermione how to meditate and to mask her magical powers. She was far from having learned how to fully hide them, but she had managed to at least dim the signal of her powers. The meditation also helped her to sleep more peaceful. It didn't work every time, but it helped.

Because of her strange sleeping pattern, she had more time on her hands. After her foot had healed she decided to put that time to good use and started to go running through the nearby woods and at the same time exercise her Animagus form. She had acquired her form a few months ago but hadn't had the chance to experience it thoroughly. So, while not being able to sleep she roamed the woods around the village and adjusted to her animal senses and was figuring her limits.

It was a month after her arrival that someone visited the village and stirred things up a little bit.

 **AN: I am still not sure about the rating, should I change it to an M? What do you think? (For the past torture scene and maybe future romance scenes).**

 **Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow, maybe two. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

A month has passed by since she arrived at the village, and she began to settle down. She still hasn't told her friends about the darker part of her life, but she was slowly getting there. In all the time she has been here, she hasn't seen a demon or half-demon other than Shippo and Inuyasha. None of them has come near the village. Inuyasha and Miroku went to another village a few days ago to exorcise a rat demon, and even though she had asked if she could accompany them, they had refused, having told her that it was too much of a risk with her magical powers still sending wrong signals and her lack of experience with demons. However, how could she be able to gain experience if they did not allow her to encounter demons?

She had made big progress with masking her power and had discovered new aspects about them. To tell the truth, it was thanks to Inuyasha explaining it to her, and she had connected the heard with situations she had experienced. The signal her magic was sending out, depended on her mood. This meant that when she was happy and calm, her magic seemed harmless, and there wasn't as much of it coming out. In her meditation she had discovered that in that case it would curled more around her and was denser. On the other hand, when she was angry or frightened, it would appear to be more threatening and seemed to puff up like a cat, and sometimes it would also lash out. Through these observations, she was able to control the signal she gave of. To those who could sense her magic, it didn't seem to be powerful, most of the time. Unfortunately, strong feelings could still disturb that control of hers.

At the moment Rin and Hermione were searching for herbs in the nearby woods. Hermione had discovered that through her many shifts into her Animagus form, her senses have sharpened also in her human form. So, she was now using her nose to find a specific herb that was normally hard to find. It was shortly after she found it on the edge of a clearing and showed it to Rin that she picked up on something strange. She could feel a powerful aura approaching, along with two weaker ones. Standing close to Rin, she readied herself to protect the girl at all costs if the beings should be hostile. When she could also smell them, she was able to scent something scaly, similar to a snake but not a one, something undefinable that reminded her of toads and something dog like, quite similar to Inuyasha.

"Rin stand behind me there are beings coming this way. I will try and protect you, but if I tell you so, you have to run to Kagome, understood?", she told her without taking her eyes of the direction from which the scents and auras were coming.

Soon she realised that they weren't coming from the ground, but from the sky. She hoped they would fly over them, but unfortunately that hope was destroyed a moment later, when the beings landed in the middle of the clearing, facing Hermione and Rin. The weaker demon smelling scaly seemed to be an unknown towheaded dragon breed. The other weak demon didn't only smell like a toad but also looked similar to one. He was small green skinned, wearing brown robes and a black hat and had big yellow eyes. He was holding a staff with two faces. The weaker ones were on both sides of the other one but standing a bit behind him. As far as she could tell they were all male. The formation they stood in, reminded her of the way Draco, Crabbe and Goyle used to stand. She pushed away that thought and concentrated on the powerful demon.

He looked kind of familiar, now that she thought about it. He almost seemed human. He was tall, slender, fair skinned and very handsome. Straight silver hair reached his knees and he had pointy ears. A purple crescent moon was on his forehead and two magenta stripes adorned his cheeks and wrists. Long sharp claws embellished his long-fingered hands. He was wearing black ankle boots and a wide white hakama. On top he wore white kimono with red and with cherry flower crests on the collar and wide sleeves. Over it he wore a breast plate, which was spiked on the top, and attached to it was a similarly spiked shoulder piece on the left. A yellow and purple sash was tied around his waist, holding two swords; the ends hanging down in the front. On his right shoulder was a large fluffy white fur that seemed to be long enough to drag behind him. Golden eyes stared at her with slit pupils.

She swallowed hard but said nothing and stayed in a defensive pose in front of Rin.

"You filthy human! How dare you stand in my lord's way?!" croaked the toad like demon.

She flinched at those words, hearing similar words in her head in a screechy voice while having been tortured.

"Jaken," came the threatening voice from the powerful demon.

The little demon starred with wide eyes at the other one.

Before anything else could happen, Rin jumped out from behind Hermione and made her way to the demons while calling happily: "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin," replied the demon a lot gentler than before.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru come to visit Rin?"

"Hn," he said and nodded, while looking down at the little girl, then he turned his gaze back to Hermione.

Seeing that, Rin looked back at the witch and then to her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is Hermione; she wanted to protect Rin, not knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt Rin. Hermione this is Lord Sesshomaru."

Hermione blinked, being surprised by the whole situation, then pulled herself together and bowed to the powerful demon saying: "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, I did not know it was you I was sensing. Rin has told me a lot about you. It is an honour to meet you in person."

HxS

Sesshomaru observed the woman closely. She had just said she had sensed them, but the powers she had should be too weak to do that; he could sense them too. Something was not right. On top of that, she smelled strange, it wasn't unpleasant, just strange. He discreetly smelled the air. She had this strange overpowering scent that hid the remaining nuances. It was clear that she was a foreigner, even if she was wearing traditional clothing for a commoner. She had a simple light blue kimono with a darker blue pattern, black arm and leg guards and straw sandals. Her skin was light, and she had long brown curly hair, which reached her hips and bounced around freely. All in all, she had a nice figure and was rather beautiful for a human. Deep brown eyes looked at him, and she smiled.

"Why does she smile at me?" he thought confused, but kept his face blank, "What did Rin tell her about this Sesshomaru that makes her smile at me?"

"Why did you want to protect Rin?"

"Why not? She is my friend. She helped me find the way to the village and has kept me company since. And she can't defend herself. I could at least buy her some time for her to make it to Kagome."

"This Sesshomaru is grateful, that you are looking after his ward."

He bowed his head slightly. Jaken's eyes widened seeing that and bowed deep.

"This human is strange. There is something… but I am unable to say what it is. We will keep an eye on her", Sesshomaru thought to his beast and it agreed.

He started walking toward the village, expecting the others to follow.

"Ahh, the herbs!" he heard the human say and go off to gather the mentioned herbs. Soon she caught up with them again.

"Rin, where is the half-breed? I cannot smell him."

"Miroku and Inuyasha went to exorcise a rat demon in another village a few days ago."

"Hn."

Rin then began to tell him and also Jaken and Ah-Un what had happened in the month since he last visited.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow, maybe two.** **So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

They were sitting in the old priestess's hut and sipping tea. Sesshomaru did not know this tea, so when he asked about it. The strange woman had said it was a tea from her country called Earl Grey. It tasted different than the ones he normally drank, not meaning it was bad, just different. He was not sure yet if he liked it or not. Ah-Un had stayed in the forest, but Jaken had followed him and was now sitting near him sipping tea as well. Sesshomaru put the cup down in front of him an took a parcel out of his clothes, handing it to Rin who opened it with great enthusiasm. Out came a beautiful orange and white kimono. As she unfolded it to be able to see the pattern, she also discovered a book he wanted her to read. It was the first time he gave one to her. He had ordered the priestess to teach Rin how to read and write, assuming that now she should be able to understand it. Rin opened the book and looked curiously at the characters and pictures.

"Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru,", she said while bowing to him, which made him very pleased, "The new kimono is beautiful, and Rin likes the pictures in the book, but Rin is unable to read them."

Sesshomaru turned to glare at the priestess and growled: "What is the meaning of this?! This Sesshomaru has been assured by you that his ward was able to read and write."

The old woman gently took the book from Rin and looked at it.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. I taught Rin to read and write kana and not Chinese. I don't know Chinese or anyone who could teach her. I am deeply sorry."

He could hear a throat being cleared, and then the foreigner said: "I could teach her; if you want me to?"

He turned to watch her.

"You are able to understand Chinese? You do not look like you are from the mainland."

He looked at her with narrow eyes.

"You are right, I am not. I come from a land further away, but I am still able to understand other languages. I learned them because I was interested in some research texts. Learning languages comes easy to me. So, if you want, I can teach Rin."

"Hn. What would you want from this Sesshomaru in exchange?" he asked cautiously.

Jaken spluttered and started to say something but was interrupted by the woman.

"Nothing."

"What?" asked Sesshomaru surprised, arching a silver brow. Was it possible that this woman did not have a hidden agenda? Did she not want silks and jewels like other female humans? Was she not interested in his wealth and power?

"While I will be teaching Rin, I will also be able to read the book for myself; that is enough for me. I love reading."

He nodded slightly.

"You will teach Rin. This Sesshomaru will bring more books when he visits next. If Rin agrees, you will be allowed to read them as well."

She nodded.

 _'What a strange woman.'_

This time Jaken was able to rant.

"How dare you not answer properly to my great lord? You filthy human are not worth the dirt he walks on! You…!"

Sesshomaru interrupted him with a sharp 'Jaken'. He had seen the woman flinch and her eyes becoming slightly hunted.

 _'How intriguing, why does she react in that way? This is unusual.' **'Bad memories perhaps'** , _supplied his beast. _'Hn.'_

The woman concealed her upset with a blank face, but her smell changed. **_'She is upset.'_**

"Please excuse me, I have some things to take care of."

She coldly bowed to them and left the hut. He looked to the other two females. They seemed worried now. A few moment later the smell of the woman disappeared. His eyes widened, he jumped up and stormed outside, searching for the foreigner. He followed her scent, but as he arrived at the back of another hut the smell just vanished as if its owner disappeared into thin air.

 _'How? I cannot sense her anymore? How did she do that?' **'Looks like she's no ordinary human.'**_

He returned to the priestess's hut; his exterior calm as always, but he was confused nevertheless.

"She disappeared. How?" he demanded.

"I do not know how she does what she does."

"She is no ordinary human."

"Ye'll have to ask her. They are not my secrets to tell."

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her but decided to let it go. He would ask the foreigner next time he saw her.

Jaken was spluttering again, but Sesshomaru decided to ignore him. Sipping at his tea he realised it had become cold. He sighed internally and put the cup down again. He tried to listen to Rin, who was telling him about her time in the village, but he couldn't quite concentrate, for his thoughts wandered to the strange woman.

HxS

Hermione appeared on a clearing a few miles away, trying to calm her breath and push away the memories. Hastily she put up wards around her that would hide her presence as well as masking her scent and doing a silencing charm. She collapsed to the ground clutching her head, memories trying to overwhelm her again. She could hear _her_ voice screaming at her saying similar things as the little toad. From the stories Rin had told her she knew that Sesshomaru and Jaken weren't like Voldemort and Bellatrix. Voldemort would have never taken in a child and treated her like Sesshomaru still did, but the words from that green imp were just too similar to Bellatrix's, and it had triggered her memories. Tear began to roll down her cheeks as the screams and images became louder and clearer. She started to rock back and forth. She fought the memories back and tried to meditate.

After a while her breaths came slower and she was able to calm down. She had successfully overcome her panic attack. Not wanting to fall asleep on the ground, she took out her bag and wand and summoned her tent and a Potion of Dreamless Sleep. Fortunately, she had still left one from her last badge, but she would have to brew it again. With a flick of her wand the tent was built, and she stepped inside. She went to her bed, drowned the potion and let herself sink into it. Moments later she was fast asleep.

HxS

The next morning when she returned to the village, she was scolded harshly by her friends, for they had been worried. They were glad to see her unharmed, but she had to promise to at least let them know when she decided to disappear for a while. She had also learned that Lord Sesshomaru had left with the other two demons and expected to see progress in Rin's studies when he returned.

Before she began teaching Rin, she tended to her garden and brewed the potions, so she would have them when needed.

In the next few days Rin made great headway. She was an eager learner and Hermione suspected Rin would have been in Ravenclaw if she possessed magic and lived in England.

Sadly, her sleep did not improve at first, instead it worsened. She only slept with the help of the potion, and she couldn't take it every night because it was addictive. So, she went to explore in her Animagus form farther and farther away from the village. With the ability to apparate it was possible to return to the village in the morning before someone would be worried.

Her sleep began to improve again after a few weeks, but sometimes she would still spend the night in the woods, exploring in her Animagus form.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

It was a month after the incident, and Hermione was out in the woods again. She wasn't near the village anymore, but she would be able to return with apparition even if she did not know where exactly she was any longer. The village was having a small shortage of food, so Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to go hunting the next day. She had asked them if she could come along, but they had told her no because she was still too unexperienced. So now, she was out in her Animagus form, hunting for the first time in this form. Harry, Ron and she had had to hunt a few times while they were on the run in their seventh year. They didn't catch much, but it had helped against the hunger.

Today she wanted to hunt something big. Well, big but not too dangerous for her first time; she had reasoned with herself. After a long debate she decided on a deer. The debate had taken so long because she felt bad for killing the spirit animal of Harry, his parents and Snape. But it was good meat, and it would be good for the village too. Therefore, she was now sniffing out a deer while her scent was masked and her power signal in check. She picked up a trail and began to follow it on silent paws. The smell became stronger, and she run faster. Seeing her prey had stopped in the middle of a clearing she slowed down until she came to the edge of the clearing and crouched down behind a large bush. The deer was sniffing the air, looking around and moving its ears in all directions, making sure that it was safe.

After a while it seemed to be satisfied and it began to graze. She decided this was the perfect moment and readied herself for the attack. She jumped and as she was in the air, she saw something else jump from the other side of the clearing, something very big. There was no time to correct her curse, and it seemed neither could the other one. She had managed to tear the deer's jugular with her claws, so did the other predator, but they also collided head first into each other.

From the power of the impact they both flew back a few meters. She landed on the ground and had to wait a few moments for her dizziness to weaken. Shaking her head softly, she stood up and faced the other predator. Her Animagus form wasn't small, not in the least. She was very surprised that it was as big as double of her human height and had wondered many times how it was possible. But the other animal, or more correctly demon, was at least two times as big as her present self. It was a silver giant dog demon with a purple crescent moon on its forehead and magenta markings on his cheeks. Red eyes with blue pupils stared at her. The markings looked kind of familiar, but she couldn't remember from where.

The dog showed her his sharp teeth and she laid back her ears, cowering slightly and taking a few steps back. To her astonishment it then began to shrink and transform until Lord Sesshomaru stood before her.

HxS

After a long day of even longer and frustrating meetings, Sesshomaru had decided to go hunting and relive some build-up tension by killing things without anybody stopping him. He had already killed two boars and a few deer and was now searching for his next prey. On top of the meetings with other demons he also had to deal with human nobles today. However, the worst of all was the fact that his mother and retainers hadn't given up on a particular idea. They had started to pester him with it a few decades ago, but fortunately had stopped while Naraku was at large. Now they had started to harass him again with the idea of marriage. They wanted an heir for the Western Lands, and his mother wanted grand pups. They had been showing him drawings of females of all sorts. He had to admit they were beautiful, but they were not marriage material. He wanted to have a strong mate to bear him strong pups. And he had also a few other requirements like intelligence. Until now, none of the ones he had been shown were good enough. He also wasn't in a hurry to be married. So, he refused to meet any of the women and tried to ignore their badgering.

After a while he came to a clearing and saw a deer standing in the middle of it. It was making sure it was safe before it started grazing. He readied himself and jumped. While in the air, he saw another animal jumping out behind a large bush on the other side of the small clearing. They collided, after having killed the deer, and the force of the impact pushed him back a few meters.

He shook of the slight dizziness and looked at the animal who had collided with him. It seemed to be a cougar, but it was too large to be an ordinary animal. **_'It has no smell, we cannot sense it.'_**

The cougar stood up shaking its head as well an looked at him. It was half his size, had brown fur and unusual brown eyes that he had seen somewhere before. He fletched his teeth, and when he saw that it backed away slightly and probably wouldn't attack him soon, he transformed. It was now bigger than him and it starred at him with wide surprised eyes, frozen to the spot. A few moments passed before it moved, and to his utter astonishment it started to shrink and transform until a woman stood before him. And it was a familiar woman – it was the foreigner that plagued his mind ever since she had disappeared.

She bowed to him in greeting and said: "Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru. I did not expect to meet you here at this hour and in these circumstances."

"Neither did this Sesshomaru."

He observed her closely.

"Why is this Sesshomaru not able to smell you? And how are you able to change forms? You are not a demon but neither an ordinary human."

She looked at him strangely and also a little surprised.

"I assumed Rin had told you. I am a witch from where Kagome is from, you could say. I am able to transform because of magic and hard training. The form is called 'Animagus form' in my world. As for my smell, I masked it with my magic as well to be able to hunt better."

As she said that she lifted the spell and her scent drifted to his nose. ' _So, she disappeared with magic as well.'_

Curios he asked her: "What are you doing here so far away from the village in the middle of the night?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I was hunting. The village is a bit short on food and could use some meat. Inuyasha and Miroku would not allow me to accompany them tomorrow, so I decided to go hunting alone. And forgive me for saying that, but if you had not attacked the deer as well, I would have been successful in my first hunt."

She held her head high and looked at him stubbornly. He lifted an eyebrow. He could tell there was more to it, but did not press her yet.

"Your first hunt?"

"As a cougar, yes. And my biggest prey as well."

"Hn. Since it was your first hunt, this Sesshomaru will leave the deer to you."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. May I ask, why you are out this late?"

"You may. This Sesshomaru was obviously hunting as well, but to relive some tensions."

She nodded understandingly.

"Have you done as this Sesshomaru demanded? Are you teaching Rin?"

She frowned slightly, but answered him: "Yes, I am teaching Rin. She has made great improvements, and we have already finished the book you gave to her. We are reading some of mine now."

He was surprised by that. She possessed books? In this time books were very valuable and only wealthy people could afford them or read them since teachers normally were costly as well. **_'She said she loves reading.'_** _'Yes, but how can she afford them?' **'She said she is from where the young priestess is from, maybe books are more affordable there?'** 'Hn.'_

"Very well then. This Sesshomaru will bring more books tomorrow when Inuyasha and the monk have gone hunting."

She nodded and fidgeted for a moment, before she decided to speak and said: "Well, I probably should return to the village soon. Thank you again for letting me have the deer. I wish you a good night."

With these words she bowed, went to the dead deer and grabbed it by leg. Then, with a soft crack, she was gone.

 ** _'An interesting woman.'_** _'Indeed.'_

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. It's her birthday today or was since it is almost over. Thank you for being my friend. Happy birthday, Arel!**

 _English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

The next morning Hermione was sitting in front of Lady Kaede's hut with a book in her lap. She had returned a few hours ago with the deer. She had put it under a stasis charm and put it into her bag until Inuyasha and Miroku would leave the village. Still miffed at them she had decided to ignore them if they should try talking to her, and she wouldn't give them any of her meat.

She spent most of her time after she had returned from her hunt trying to read and thinking about Lord Sesshomaru. She had been surprised seeing him there. And most of all she had not expected for him to give her their prey, even if it was her first hunt. Rin had told her a lot of stories about her Lord Sesshomaru, but so had the others. She didn't know which to believe since it was probable that both were telling the truth or exaggerating. Until now he had treated her politely, so she wasn't sure if Inuyasha didn't overreact. But she also could not see the warm person that Rin talked about. He seemed to be rather arrogant and cold. He kind of reminded her of a mix between younger Draco, Lucius and Snape. Draco had changed since the war, and they had even become friends somehow. He had come to apologize to her and her friends, and they had decided to forgive him since they had all been kids when everything started. Well, not everybody. Ron had held a grudge for a while longer. He hadn't liked that Hermione was around Draco, even if he knew that she hadn't had much of a choice because she was working with him. He had finally forgiven him when she had already been travelling for a year.

She sighed heavily and pushed her thoughts away, for they would only make her depressed. Getting up, she decided to go and see if Kagome or Sango were already awake because she wanted to ask them to teach her prepare the deer. She also planned to serve a piece of the deer to Lord Sesshomaru when he came by later, for she felt the urge to let him try a piece of her first catch, which he technically had caught it too.

As she came to the two houses, she listened and could hear that the inhabitants of one house were awake already while the other one was silent.

'They are probably still sleeping, Kagome was tired the last few days.'

Her assumption was incorrect because when she knocked at the door and opened it, they were all sitting around the fireplace eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome, Sango and kids. How did you sleep?" she greeted them, not looking at Miroku and Inuyasha as she sat down between the kids and took a bowl to eat as well.

She normally ate with Rin and Lady Kaede, but occasionally she would visit Kagome or Sango and eat with them, even helping Sango with the kids sometimes.

"Hey, wench! Why aren't you greeting me? Got up whit the wrong foot this morning?"

Ignoring him she turned to Minoru to help him eat his food.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! Why is she ignoring me?!"

"Maybe you said something wrong. Lady Hermione, what did Inuyasha say to you for you to let him feel your wrath?"

She ignored Miroku too and now was helping Sakie and Saori to some more of the soup.

"Ha! She is ignoring you too, you perverted monk!"

They went on to bicker at each other for the rest of the meal while Sango and Kagome tried not to laugh and chattered with Hermione.

When they were finished they all went outside to send off Inuyasha and Miroku who were still quarrelling. Kagome became slowly annoyed.

"Inuyasha… Sit!"

And he faceplanted to the ground again, this time leaving no crater since she didn't say it to strongly.

"Stop it you two. You know exactly why Hermione is cross with you. You don't want to take her to the hunt," said Sango while holding Minoru and looking sternly at the two men, "Now off you go before Hermione decides ignoring you is not enough and sets you on fire."

They looked at each other and were gone in seconds. She had told them the story of how she set her professors robes on fire, so they knew the threat was real.

"I meant to ask a long while ago, but it slipped my mind and it never came up again until know. How exactly are you able to command Inuyasha to faceplant into the ground?"

"Oh, That's actually a funny story. Lady Kaede put the beads he wears around his neck onto Inuyasha when I met him, and he tried to kill me. She said I should use the word of subjugation. I didn't know what she meant, and she said to say any word that came to mind. I saw his dog ears and said: 'sit boy'. I don't use it often now, since we have got married."

After the short explanation they went inside and cleaned up after the breakfast. Hermione then asked them for help with the deer and also told them how she got it. They were very surprised to hear that – not about her being able to change into a very big cat, but more about the fact that Hermione had collided with Sesshomaru and was still alive, and that he had relinquished the deer to her. Both the slayer and priestess were thinking rapidly about the possible meanings of these actions. They looked at each other and were able to tell that they were both thinking the same. They would later test their theory when Sesshomaru came to visit.

HxS

Hermione had successfully prepared the deer and was now roasting the meat over the fire at Lady Kaede's place. She had placed the best piece aside for Lord Sesshomaru, leaving it mostly raw since she assumed he would have similar eating habits as Remus had had.

She could hear Rin calling 'Lord Sesshomaru' enthusiastically and was now able to sense him too. She was a bit nervous. Lady Kaede had left the village for the day, visiting the neighbouring one, so that meant Hermione would host the lord. To her relive Lord Sesshomaru came inside the hut with only Rin and without the toad-like creature called Jaken. She did not hate him or anything like that, but she had been afraid of what the little imp would say and what it would trigger. She welcomed Lord Sesshomaru and explained Lady Kaede's absence. She served him freshly brewed tea and told Rin to read to Lord Sesshomaru aloud, so he could see the progress she had made, while she finished roasting the meat over the fire to give it to the children of the village and her two female friends.

She started carving the meat of the carcass and dividing it in to portions, which she put onto little pieces of fabric. She listened to Rin while working and helped her a few times with the pronunciation and translation. After she finished the carving she wrapped the meat up and went outside, calling for the children.

HxS

Sesshomaru watched the woman from the corner of his eyes while listening to Rin. She had improved greatly. He noticed that Rin tried to read the story like a storyteller and suspected that she had picked that up from the woman when she was reading for his ward.

The foreigner had gone outside for a short while, and he was watching her distributing the meat to the children, while she also played with them and talked to them as well. His beast was purring and nodding approvingly. **_'She is good with pups, she is intelligent and teaching our human pup, she is beautiful, she makes a good mate.'_**

Sesshomaru choked on his tea slightly by the blunt statement of his beast. ' _We have seen her three times, and she is human.'_ He argued. **_'She is a witch and can change into a big cougar.'_** _'We don't know her well enough.' **'Our human pup trusts her.'** 'Yes, but she also trusts the half-breed Inuyasha.' **'Point taken. We have time to get to know her and let her get to know us.'**_

In that moment the woman stepped back inside the hut.

She looked at him and then hit her forehead with her flat hand saying: "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He saw how she took out a little purple bag with beads on it out of her clothes and placing it on the wooden floor. Then she took a wooden stick out of her left sleeve and flicked it saying: "Accio, deer meat!"

Flying out of the tiny bag came a big piece of meat that should not have had enough space inside there. She caught the meat with a wooden plate and sat down beside him holding out the plate.

"I thought that since you so generously left me the deer, you would like to try the meat of my first hunt. I hope it is to your liking."

He eyed the piece critically and discovered that it was still on the raw side, exactly how he liked it. **_'She wants us to approve of her first hunt and she knows how we like our meat. How does she know?'_**

"How do you know how this Sesshomaru likes his meat? Did Rin tell you?"

She blushed slightly.

"No, I had a werewolf as a friend and he liked his meat mostly raw as well. I thought maybe so did you."

He took the plate, sniffed the food and teared into the offered meat.

"It is good. You did well on your first hunt."

She beamed at him and started cleaning the utensils while softly humming. Sesshomaru could also see Rin smiling brightly at that. He asked her about her time spent in the village and she happily told him.

HxS

Neither of them had noticed the two women that had seen and heard everything, standing outside the hut. They were smiling knowingly at each other, having their theories affirmed.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

Once again, a month had gone by. Hermione hadn't been in contact with her magical family for three months, being still stuck in the feudal era and not being able to find a way back. She had read through all of her books that contained even the slightest bit about time travel, but she had found nothing.

Her new friends had felt that she was starting to get depressed again and tried to distract her from the dark thoughts. Hermione was very glad that she had Kagome, who understood how she felt – at least a bit, being a time traveller as well. There were good days where she even felt happy, but there were also bad days where she felt sad and depressed and didn't know what to do. At least her nightmares had gotten better. They didn't come each night anymore but only once in a few days.

She was also glad to be able to help the people in the village, and she had also started helping in the neighbouring villages. Word spread that there was a benevolent healer around this area who could heal almost every ailment with a special brew. She had read up on healing spells and potions to be able to help the priestesses better and to contribute to the village that had welcomed her with open arms. Another reason for her was to start earning money to repay their kindness and to be able to buy things for herself. Books were very expensive in this era and she had to find one that could help her get home.

Her potions haven't gained her much money yet, she mostly received some sort of food or fabric or other thing that was useful – but not for her plan to earn money. Another idea of her was that maybe some lord would hear the rumours about her skills and would ask for her services, and so she could gain access to their library. She knew these thoughts were farfetched, but she needed hope.

The lessons with Rin made great progress, and the books Lord Sesshomaru brought were very interesting, and since Rin was an intelligent girl they could also have great conversations and debates about the book contents. When Lord Sesshomaru had visited them two weeks ago he had also joined their conversation about the book they were reading at that time. Hermione was positively surprised by how intellectual he was. They were so immersed in a discussion at one time that they had completely forgot that the objective of the conversation was to teach Rin. Rin had happily watched the two adults speak animatedly about the book, even when she could not always follow their arguments.

Hermione had changed her view of him a little after that. To be truthful he had reminded her of a spoiled child at the beginning. He was still arrogant, no question there, but she had seen another side of him, and she had to admit that she was kind of curious what other sides the seemingly cold demon lord had. She knew that appearance could be deceiving and that what someone showed on the outside wasn't always what was on the inside – best examples of this were Umbridge and Snape. Umbridge was always in pink – a little woman with an overly sweet way to talk – but evil on the inside, while her old professor, who was always clad in black and seemingly constantly in a bad mood and seemed to be always mean, was actually a spy for the light side that had tried to protect the son of his best friend and only love and his rival and school bully.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Hermione! Didn't you hear me calling you for the past few minutes?"

Before her stood Kagome with her hands placed on her hips. Behind her were Sango, her kids and Rin.

"Sorry, I was lost in thoughts and didn't hear you. What did you want?"

"We are going to a hot spring near here. Are you coming as well?"

She saw how Rin looked at her pleadingly with puppy dog eyes and she sighed defeatedly. She couldn't say no to those eyes, at least not in this case.

"Yes, let me get my things."

She stood up and went inside the hut to get a new set of clothes, having the rest of things in her bag. She could hear a happy whop coming from outside. When she joined the women and children again, they made their way to a nearby hot spring, while talking about this and that.

Once they reached the spring, the children stripped out of their clothes like lightening and jumped into the water. Only Minoru stayed with his mom, since he was still too little to go alone. Kagome and Sango had also begun to strip, and it was then that Hermione realised she hadn't thought about her scars. She was unsure about what to do. On one side, she wanted to have this moment to bond with the other two females, but on the other side she wasn't ready to talk about her scars or to be judged because of them; not yet. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot, not taking her clothes of until Kagome noticed it and asked her why she wasn't getting in the water.

Rin had also seen this and thought she knew what the problem was.

"Hermione, I said it the first time we met; you do not have to talk about them if you do not want to."

Hermione smiled slightly at the girl, while the other two women looked at them confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sango, who was taking the clothes off of Minoru.

"I have… scars I am uncomfortable talking about," Hermione told them a bit hesitantly.

"Like Rin said, if you don't want to talk about them, you don't have to. We will try not to look and won't judge. We have also a few scars of our own."

Kagome smiled encouragingly at her. Hermione thought about it for a moment and nodded. She began to strip slowly as well and when she was finished she climbed into the water. If they were looking she could not feel them. At least she was sure they were not starring at her scars and they didn't question her about them.

What they did question her about was her past love life. They already knew that she didn't have a boyfriend in her time, but they were curious about her experiences and were also talking about theirs. Kagome told them about a boy named Hojo from her time that always tried to ask her out. Hermione told them about her first kiss with Victor Krum at the Yule ball in her fourth year and about Ron and their relationship and their break up later on. She felt good telling them about her friends and decided to do that more often from now on, but she still left out the whole Voldemort situation. She also told them that she was still a virgin. Her relationship with Ron had never gone further than roaming hands over clothes and passionate kisses. One reason had been her scars, but it hadn't been the only one.

They also asked her if she had met someone here that caught her interest, while looking strangely at each other. She had told them a 'no' immediately, but after that she had thought for quite a long about the question. Maybe someone did come to mind…?

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

This day had a potential to be one of her bad days. After the bath in the hot spring yesterday, Hermione hadn't slept well. She had dreamed about her scars, and how they came to be. It wasn't fun at all. She was pretty exhausted but tried not to show it.

In the morning she had tended her garden; it had come along very well. Professor Sprout and also Neville would be proud of her. After the plants and herbs had grown a bit she had to put a ward around it, so that no one could come near it and get hurt. The Venomous Tentacula was quite vicious even if she wasn't very big yet.

It was shortly before lunch time that she got up from her crouched position, stretched her back and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. It was early September, but it was still hot outside if you did manual labour. She cleaned her face and hands of the dirt that had found its way on her as best as possible and then looked to the sky. Being surprised by what she saw, she almost choked on her breath. She had to blink and look up again to believe it. Lord Sesshomaru was flying elegantly through the sky, slowly losing altitude to be able to land near the area. It was a magnificent sight, but one she preferred to see from the ground. She didn't like flying very much. On a plane it was okay, but flying on a broom, dragon or thestral was a big no, never again, if she had something to say.

Unfortunately, the demon lord wasn't alone. On his big and white fluffy-fur-thing she could see the toad-like demon, Jaken. She knew he wasn't a toad demon but an imp – she had asked Sango about him, but since he reminded her of toad, Hermione sometimes referred to is as such in her head. She really hoped that he wouldn't say anything that would trigger her memories again. She was already worn down; she didn't think she could stomach any more for today.

Hermione made her way slowly to Lady Kaede's hut since she presumed Lord Sesshomaru would be headed there to meet Rin.

When she arrived at the hut they were already seated around the fireplace. Lady Kaede was giving tea to Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken while Rin was already telling them stories. Hermione bowed to them in greeting and took a place between Rin and Lady Kaede. Lord Sesshomaru acknowledged her with a nod while his retainer ignored her.

After some time spent listening to Rin, the demon lord asked about her improvements with reading Chinese. Rin enthusiastic as always told him about them and also read him a page from one of the books he had brought her a month ago. When she was finished reading, Hermione addressed the demon lord.

"We will probably have finished with all the books you brought by the next time you will visit, could you bring new ones?"

Jaken immediately screeched: "You filthy human! How dare you address milord with such casualness! You are not worth the air he breaths, you filthy woman!"

Hermione's face went pale and her mind blank for a moment. She could hear Bellatrix screeching in her mind: "You filthy mudblood! You are lying! Where did you get it? Tell me the truth! Crucio!"

She had to get out of there, for she didn't want them to see her break down. She mumbled a fast 'please, excuse me' and stumbled outside, not even trying to get her shoes on. Tears started to run down her face and she couldn't see right, nor did she pay attention to what happened behind her in the hut. She thought of the well and apparated, realizing too late that someone had grabbed her arm.

HxS

Sesshomaru was listening to the improvements of his ward. It was only after she finished that the witch spoke to him. He had hoped to talk to her more, but she seemed quiet today. After she had made her request, he wanted to respond to her that he would bring new books at his next visit and also ask which ones she would like. However, before he could speak his follower started insulting the young woman. He could see the colour leaving her cheeks and a strange film cowering her eyes. He could also smell that she became more and more fearful. He had started picking up more nuances of her smell, being more accustomed to her strange smell that he suspected was the scent of magic. She mumbled an excuse and stumbled out the door. **_'She wants to disappear again. We must go with her, protect her. She is terrified.'_** He didn't reply and just kicked Jaken while standing up and raced outside to grab the witch's arm.

Something strange happened, and he felt like he was pressed through a narrow space. When the strange feeling stopped he wasn't in the village anymore, but her was standing beside the old well in Inuyasha's forest. He was still holding the woman's arm. She was slumped down on the ground and he could see tears running from her eyes. She was rocking back and forth slightly and whimpering softly. He let go of her arm and she immediately brought her hands to her ears, trying to cover them. He kneeled beside her and saw that she had her eyes closed now.

"Please, stop! We were never inside your vault… It isn't the real sword! It's just a copy!" she began whispering, getting louder and louder until she screamed, lay flat to the ground and trashed around.

His beast demanded **_'Comfort her!' She is afraid. Show her she is safe with us!'_**

He tried to grab her and hold her to him, but she struggled and was stronger than she seemed. He began to purr reassuringly at her, like his father had done when he was a pup. She slowly calmed down, and when she opened her eyes he could see that the strange film over her eyes had left, but tears were still running down her face. His beast wanted to lick them away and to nuzzle her, but he restrained himself and instead wiped away her tears whit his sleeve.

"L-lord S-Sesshomaru! I am so sorry, I…"

"Sch, little witch. It is this Sesshomaru that has to apologize to you, for his retainer has spoken out of place. What happened?"

She blushed lightly and turned her face away from his scrutinising eyes.

"I… suffer from nightmares sometimes."

"You were not sleeping."

"I really do suffer from nightmares. They… they are very bad memories that plague my sleep. Sometimes they also plague me when I am awake. Your… retainer said things similar to a woman who plays a major role in my nightmares."

Sesshomaru could sense that she did not want to talk more about it. **_'Make her tell us! We want to kill that woman that hurt her so much!'_** _'Patience, she will when she trusts us more.'_

He looked down at her, only to see that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He lifted her up and held her to his chest, flying back to the village.

 _'She is an interesting witch.'_ **'Yes, our witch.'**

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow or at least on Wednesday. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was a special day. It was Hermione's birthday and she would turn twenty-two, but nobody knew it. The people who knew where five hundred years apart from her, and if that wasn't enough, seas and continents lay between them as well. Her friends here didn't know about her birthday because she had not told them. On one hand, she didn't want to tell them, for it would make her seem self-centred, while on the other hand, she wanted to because she felt so lonely. She missed her magical family so much; she missed her parents, who she hadn't talked to in over four years, and she also missed the magical world. To feel the magic, to use it freely; she missed it all. She just wanted to see a familiar face from her time, and not the one from her nightmares! However, she knew that wasn't possible because they weren't even born yet. Today was one of her very bad days. She sighed heavily and wanted to cry. She wasn't sure if holding it in was a good idea, but she didn't want to bawl her eyes out in the middle of the village in bright daylight.

The last bad day had been two weeks ago when Lord Sesshomaru had visited. And it had turned to being not so bad in the end. When she had woken up the next day, she thought that she had dreamed, at least until Rin had told her that Sesshomaru had brought her back in his arms. She was really surprised when she had calmed down from her panic attack and found herself surrounded by the demon lord purring reassuringly and then even wiping away her tears. She knew he wanted to ask her a lot more but had sensed her unwillingness and accepted it.

The first few days she was blushing at these thoughts. Fortunately, she had it under better control now or in her pessimistic mood at the moment – when she was feeling just too depressed. She sighed again and began crushing the herbs Rin had handed her.

 **HxS**

Rin was looking sadly at her newest friend and teacher. Hermione hadn't been in a good mood today, and Rin knew why. Hermione didn't know, but Rin sometimes also had nightmares and woke up in the night. She dreamed of her now faceless family who had died by wolfs and her own death. When that happened she often went to Hermione and lay beside her, sometimes even falling asleep again. The nights when Rin witnessed Hermione having her nightmares, she would hold her until her teacher would calm down and be able to sleep again. However, Rin also heard Hermione talking and screaming in her sleep often. She had learned some things through this talking and mumbling even if she did it in another language. And since Rin always woke up before her friend would, Hermione didn't know about it. Rin suspected that Hermione's nightmares were like hers – memories, not only bad dreams.

Through the mumbling of last night Rin knew that today was Hermione's birthday. She just didn't know what that was and why it made her friend sad. So, while she was gathering some herbs for Hermione she also went to Kagome to ask her about birthdays. Kagome had explained it to her and had asked why she wanted to know. Rin told her that today was Hermione's birthday, but that she was all sad and looked so lonely. The priestess had also explained to her that Hermione did miss her family very much on that day because usually they would probably celebrate it together. Kagome had then told Rin to keep a secret and that they would prepare a birthday celebration for Hermione, but it had to be a surprise.

Rin wanted to tell Hermione, so that she would smile happily at her again, not giving her only the forced smiles like now, but she had promised Kagome not to tell and to keep Hermione distracted for a while.

She now sighed heavily as well. Rin thought that it would be great if Lord Sesshomaru would come to the party. That's how Kagome had called it, or at least she thought she did. However, it probably would not happen since Lord Sesshomaru did not know about it. Rin was very glad that Lord Sesshomaru seemed to like Hermione. He had talked to her a lot, for his normal self at least, and had also followed her when Jaken was mean to her. He had even brought her back in his arms. Rin knew Hermione had started to like the demon lord as well, even if she herself didn't know it yet probably. She hoped they would continue liking each other – maybe as much as Kagome and Inuyasha or as much as Sango and Miroku. Then she would gain a mother and some siblings as well since she saw Lord Sesshomaru as a father figure. That would be great!

Maybe she would ask Shippo for help the next time she saw him, for he had always the best ideas and was her best friend.

Now, how to distract her friend and teacher, and perhaps future mother?

HxS

Hermione was still in a bad mood. She had to restrain herself from letting out her frustration and sadness on little Rin or the other villagers. The little girl was holding her hand now and dragging her to Kagome's place for dinner. She wasn't really hungry and didn't want to be around people because she didn't want to dampen the others mood with her miserable one. Nevertheless, she couldn't say no to Rin's puppy dog eyes, so now they were on their way to the hut.

When they arrived there Hermione knocked on the door like always before opening the door and stepping inside. However, what was different this time was that all her friends were standing in front of her and calling _'happy birthday'_ while Shippo did some of his fox magic and let it rain confetti. She was frozen on the spot, being too surprise to react in any other way, then she gape at them with wide eyes and open mouth. A tugging on her hand pulled her out of her stupor.

With a whisper she asked: "How…?"

Kagome came to her first and gave her a big hug.

"Rin heard you say it in your sleep and asked me about what it meant, so we planned this little celebration. Why didn't you tell us?"

Hermione didn't know what to do. Ask Rin how she could hear her when she had had her silencing charm up? Or break down in tears in front of her friends because she was so touched? Before she could decide, tears were already running down her cheeks, and she was sobbing on Kagome's shoulder. She had felt so incredibly lonely and hadn't known what to do, not wanting to intrude on these peoples. But that had been a mistake since it had only made her more miserable. She knew now that these people were her friends and that she could count on them. They couldn't replace her friends and family back in her time – she would always miss them no matter what – however, she knew that they would want her to be happy and make new friends. It hurt not knowing if she would ever see them again, but with these people it would become bearable.

"You guys… Thank you so much! I needed that," she said to her new friends who were looking at her with understanding smiles, or in case of Inuyasha and Miroku with uncomfortable looks, before they realised that she wasn't crying anymore. Hermione wiped her tears away and went to hug everybody. She held on to Rin the longest, whispering her thanks into the little girl's ear.

They then sat down and enjoyed the dinner while talking together. Some were speaking about their birthday, and even Hermione told them about a few of hers. Even though retelling them made her cry, she, as well as the others, were having a good time. After dinner they even ate cake that Kagome had managed to bake somehow. She also got some presents: a new kimono, some simple jewellery, some brushes, ink, paper, a scroll about some herbs and their use, and a talisman against nightmares. She had thanked them all profusely, knowing their gifts weren't exactly cheap, and they had put thoughts into choosing them.

The adults drank a bit of sake while the children drank tea, and after they had realised it was becoming late, Rin, Hermione and Lady Kaede went back to their hut. Hermione told Rin to sleep next to her since the girl would probably end up there anyway. Rin was very happy and hugged her tightly. Both fell asleep holding each other.

A very bad day had turned in to a very happy day.

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. If everything works as planed I will post another chapter tomorrow. So, look forward to it!**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Unfortunately, I am not sure if I am able to post tomorrow, since I start work again. Updates will slow down, but I will try to post as much as possible. So, I heard tomorrow is someone's birthday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a happy birthday tomorrow, Horsegirl1800.**

 _English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

It was a few days after Hermione's birthday when Lord Sesshomaru came to visit again. Hermione was searching for herbs in the surrounding woods, and she happened to encounter Lord Sesshomaru, who was walking towards her.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you here to visit Rin again?"

"Good afternoon, little witch. Yes, this Sesshomaru is here to drink tea with his ward."

She bristled a bit at hearing him call her 'little witch'. She didn't know how to take it, or if she liked it or not. Well, she decided to ignore it.

"Let me accompany you, and while we walk I have some questions regarding Rin."

"Hn."

"Do you know when Rin's birthday is?"

"This Sesshomaru does not understand what you mean."

"A birthday is the day you were born. In my time we celebrate it with friends and family every year. The birthday kid normally receives presents from the others to show their appreciation of having that person in their live. You also eat cake and sometimes play some games. Since it was my twenty-second birthday a few days ago, Rin has been asking around when someone's birthday is or if they know hers. I thought maybe you knew?"

"No, I don't know. Why didn't you tell this Sesshomaru that it was your birthday?"

"I didn't tell anybody. Rin heard me talk in my sleep and asked Kagome what it meant. If no one knows Rin's birthday, then we will just decide on a date, and we will celebrate it then with her. Would you be able to return tomorrow?"

He seemed to think shortly then nodded.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru will be able to get some presents for tomorrow and be here."

"That's great! Rin will be so happy!"

"What would you like as a birthday present?"

Hermione was so startled by that question that she starred at him open mouthed and did not see a tree root. She stumbled and would have fallen flat on her face if Lord Sesshomaru didn't catch her arm. He pulled at it and she found herself face to chest. Blushing heavily, she mumbled her thanks and made a few steps back. Then they continued towards the village.

"You did not answer this Sesshomaru's question."

She had her face under control again, at least until he reminded her what had caused all this.

"You don't have to give me anything," she said with a faint blush returning to her cheeks.

"Hn."

HxS

He smirked slightly, seeing her blush again, even if it was faintly. She had felt wonderful against him even though it was for only a short moment. His beast had agreed, and he had to restrain him because he wanted the little witch in his arms again. They had to be patient unless they wanted to scare her away.

 ** _'Why does she say that? We want to give her a gift, so she knows we like her!'_** _'I do not know, it is hard to understand females.'_ **'We will give her a present.'** _'Yes, we will.'_

His beast wouldn't budge on that. He would think what to give the little witch. Perhaps a book since she loved to read? She had told him on their first meeting that she loved to read and that she knew other languages.

"This Sesshomaru is curious. You said you could understand many languages, what are they?"

"Yes, I said so. I learned a few languages in my school years and later while doing some research. I obviously speak Japanese and Chinese while my mother tongue is English. I also speak Latin, French and Italian, and I am able to read some ancient languages like Norse runes or Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. Oh! And I discovered recently that I also understand animals when I am in my Animagus form. What languages do you speak?"

"This Sesshomaru is fluent in Chinese, Korean, Hindi, Latin and the language of canines as well as a lot of other animal and demon languages."

"Also impressive."

They continued to talk until they arrived at the hut. Rin was there and very happy to see them. They went inside and drank tea together, while conversing about the books, this time in Chinese. Sesshomaru was impressed by the improvements Rin had made. She wasn't perfect, but close to it.

Before he returned to his palace, he had given the witch the new books and received the old ones. She had come up to him and motioned for him to bend down a little and then whispered into his ear.

"Will you make it tomorrow at midday? I will get you at the old well in the forest. It will be a surprise for Rin." He nodded slightly, sniffing her hair which tickled his face discreetly. He could smell leather, ink and something flowery. He now could also smell the faint scent of feline. If he didn't know about her other form, he would assume that she was near some cat often. He stopped when she retreated, smiled at him and told him they would see him soon. They waved, while he only nodded slightly and jumped into the air.

Now what to get the females for their birthday?

 **HxS**

Shortly before lunch on the next day, Hermione was waiting for the demon lord to arrive. She had explained the plan to have a surprise birthday party for Rin to the others, and they had thought it was great and had helped where they could. He arrived by flight this time and like the first time they had met the two headed dragon and Jaken were with him. He nodded at her slightly in greeting, which prompted the imp to bow.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken. I hope you had a pleasant journey," she greeted and bowed to them as well.

"Good afternoon, little witch."

"Why do you keep calling me 'little witch'?"

"Because you are little compared to this Sesshomaru, and you are a witch."

She huffed and replied: "You know, I have a name. It isn't that difficult. It's Hermione, try it sometimes."

"Hn."

She could sense the toad wanted to say something, but she saw Lord Sesshomaru glare threateningly at him, and he shot his mouth, staying silent. The demon Lord went to Ah-Un and took a packet out of a saddlebag. He came toward her, stopped in front of her and held it out to her.

"Happy belated birthday."

Her mind was blown away. She starred at the packet in his hand, then at his face and then back again, repeating this a few times. Blushing she mumbled a 'thank you, you didn't have to' and took the bundle from him. She kept starring at it for some time.

She heard a sigh before Lord Sesshomaru said: "Woman, you need to open it."

Blushing even more, she began to open the present. From the form and feeling of it, it was clear to her that it was a book, and as she finished opening the packet she also saw that it was a big book on all kinds of demons. She opened it and caressed the pages, smelling the scent of old paper. It was a wonderful gift.

"Thank you so much, it is perfect. I wanted to learn more about demons evet since I have come here. Really, thank you."

Overwhelmed, she didn't even realise what she did. He was still standing close to her, and she made a big step and just hugged him fiercely due to feeling so happy. Then she even kissed him lightly on the cheek, turned around and started walking toward the village, blushing red from head to toe.

HxS

It happened too fast for him to react, and it even took him a few moments to realise what actually had just happened. He touched his cheek lightly where she had kissed him and smiled softly, while a happy purr left him. He could feel his beast literally waging his tail; he was so happy. **_'She likes us. You picked out a great gift. Let's give her more, then we get hugs and kisses, and maybe even something else!'_** He calmed his beast down. _'Not now. Today is Rin's birthday. We can give her more books as gifts another time.'_ Maybe he should take her to his palace and show her his library. He wondered for a moment what would happen. Then he shook his head slightly and started to follow the little witch to the village.

Neither of them had realised that the imp had fainted from shock.

Ah-Un took him and followed his master and his future mistress – if the way his master followed her like a lost puppy was anything to go by.

 **AN: I will put up Rin's birthday celebration at the latest on Saturday. I wanted to put it in this chapter, but I am just to tired, it's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow, I am sorry. I will try to post it tomorrow, we will see.**

 **Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The story reached 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! Let me know if you have ideas or wishes for the story, maybe I will include them. Enjoy the next chapter!**

 _English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

They reached Sango's and Kagome's huts shortly before the birthday child and Lady Kaede arrived from the opposite direction. As the group saw Rin they all shouted: 'Happy birthday Rin,' Lord Sesshomaru who stood next to Hermione being the only exception. Rin looked at them with big eyes.

"It is Rin's birthday today?" she asked hopefully. Hermione stepped up to her and nodded.

"Yes, today is your birthday, and we all came to celebrate it and you. Look, even Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un made it," she told the girl after hugging her. She pointed to the demon lord and his followers.

Rin squealed happily and ran to her father figure, hugging him around the waist and burying her face in his fur-thing. He patted her head with a clawed hand and murmured something to her.

Hermione thought they were very cute. _'I keep forgetting to ask, but what is that fur-thing he always has on his right shoulder? And what is it called? Is it clothing or part of his demon form?'_ She decided to ask Rin later, and if she didn't know maybe Inuyasha did. She would ask Lord Sesshomaru only if nobody else knew. She didn't want to insult him, by asking him a possibly sensitive question.

Rin went around hugging everybody while everyone congratulated her on her thirteenth birthday. After the well wishes it was time for the cake. Kagome and Hermione had baked it with a little help of magic, and it now had three layers. It was a chocolate cake decorated with sugar flowers because Rin liked flowers so much. The chocolate had come from Hermione's stash in her bag, for chocolate was probably only now discovered by Europeans. The cake even had thirteen little candles. The two friends were very proud of their creation.

 **HxS**

Rin looked at the big cake. She had never seen something so beautiful made for her. She had to blink tears away, for she was so touched. Hermione came to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay to cry. You remember I cried too because I was so touched by your thoughtfulness."

Rin buried her face in Hermione's kimono and cried for a while. It felt good being hold like that, and Hermione compared to Lord Sesshomaru was soft. Was this how a mother's embrace felt like? If so she now really wanted Hermione to become her mother. She had to talk to Shippo.

"Come on now, wipe away your tears and blow out the candles on the cake. You can make a wish when blowing them out," Hermione said softly to her and wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her kimono, "There. Now go on, wish something, but don't tell anybody what you wished for, for if you do your wish won't come true."

Rin turned to the cake and closed her eyes. She knew exactly what to wished for _. 'I wish Lord Sesshomaru an Hermione would be my stepparents and that they fall in love with each other and marry or mate and that I will get stepsiblings.'_ She opened her eyes and blew out all the candles in one go. Everyone clapped, and Kagome began cutting the cake into pieces. Rin got the first piece and bit into it as soon as she had it in her hands. Her eyes grew big as she tasted the sweetness. It wasn't like anything she had ever tasted. She decided she loved this taste and munched happily at her cake while looking at the reaction of the others. The one reaction she wanted to see the most was Lord Sesshomaru's. How would he look like when he tasted the cake? Would his face stay the same, not showing how much he liked it, or would he react differently?

Rin saw how Lord Sesshomaru's eyes went wide for a short moment, and he looked at the cake curiously. Then his face was blank again, but Rin saw how he liked his fingers when he had finished eating the cake. She smiled happily, being glad that her lord enjoyed the cake.

 **HxS**

Sesshomaru was still liking his fingers discreetly so that nobody noticed. This cake had been delicious. He had never in his long life tasted something nearly as sweet and tasty as this _chocolate._ **'We want another piece.'** _'If somebody offers, yes, but this Sesshomaru will not ask for it.'_ **'You are too stubborn for your own good. Ask our little witch, she will not think bad about you.'** _'Hn.'_

He went to stand next to the little witch, who was still eating her piece, but he did not ask her. Instead he kept starring at her as she ate her cake.

After some time, she looked at him and asked: "Would you like another piece of cake? There is still plenty at the moment."

He only nodded and took the new piece she just cut and began to eat it. **_'We love this chocolate. We want more.'_** He looked at the little witch, who just finished her cake. She had a bit stuck to her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away with his thumb and then licked the chocolate away slowly. She stared at him with wide eyes and blushed.

"Hey you ice prick! Take your paws off of Hermione!" came the irritating voice of his half-brother from behind.

"That is none of your business half-breed," Sesshomaru said while turning around.

Before anyone could say anything, Sesshomaru caught a scent who should not belong near the village, and so did the noses of the little fox demon, the half demon and the witch. One could see Inuyasha's ears flick in the direction from which the scent came. Sesshomaru growled at the scent of wolfs, and he heard Inuyasha growl as well. They glared at each other, realising they had the same reaction, and then looked to the scent source. A little tornado seemed to come towards them.

"It's the mangy wolf! What do you want?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up, mutt. Who wants to talk to you."

The wolf prince looked around and found the priestess and walked up to her, grabbing her hands.

"How is my woman? Is the mutt treating you well? I can beat him up for you if you want?"

The Priestess just stared at the wolf with an open mouth.

"Hey! She is my wife! Keep your dirty paws of her!"

They bickered for a while. Sesshomaru searched looked around to see where Rin was. She was playing with the little fox demon a few meters away. He looked back to the little witch. She was smiling as she watched Rin and Shippo play.

 ** _'She wants pups. Let her know we can help her with that.'_** _'I told you already. Patience. We don't want to scare her away.'_

The wind picked up a few strands of her hair and played with it. Sesshomaru was transfixed with that scene, his beast wanting to play with her hair too.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing the wolf prince breath in loudly and saying: "What's that strange smell?"

In seconds the wolf stood in front of the witch, smelling her.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"My name is Hermione. I live here."

"I have never smelled you, and you have been here before."

"I came here three and a half months ago."

He stared at her, and she stared back unblinkingly. He began to smirk and took her hands in his.

"You are a feisty one, I think I like you."

Sesshomaru growled at the mangy wolf. **_'She is ours! Don't let him touch her!'_**

Before Sesshomaru could do anything, he heard a whimper. He turned around to see what happened. Three wolfs stood in front of Rin, and she was backing away slowly from them clearly afraid. He heard a crack behind him and shortly after one before him. The witch now stood between Rin and the wolfs. And she was growling at them. Her hair seemed to puff up a little. The wolfs looked at her strangely but kept their playful and aggressive stance.

The wolf prince stepped up beside him and said: "They just want to play with the little girl."

"Idiot. Don't you see that Rin is afraid?! Call your beasts back or this Sesshomaru will dispose of them!"

But that was a bit too late since the wolfs had tried to 'play' with Hermione now, and she did not like it. In front of everybody she changed her form, and where once stood a woman now stood a big cougar, growling at the wolfs, telling them to back down or they would have a taste of her claws. They yipped and ran to the forest tail between their legs. When they disappeared between the trees the little witch changed back and turned around to see if Rin was okay. His ward hugged the woman tightly and thanked her. Afterwards the little witch turned around and looked at the many shocked faces.

"Well, I suppose the cat is out of the bag, again."

"That's a hell of a big cat!" exclaimed his half-brother.

The mangy wolf walked up to 'his' little witch and took her hands again.

"I see you are not only beautiful, but also very interesting. I'm sorry, but I will come and visit you again. I have to go now, Ayame is waiting for me," to the others he said, "See you around!"

He left the way he came, like a whirlwind. Sesshomaru growled silently in the direction he left and then walked to the girl and woman.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are, aren't we Rin?"

His ward nodded and smiled at him, being still a bit shaken from the events.

"Come Rin, I will get you another piece of cake. Lord Sesshomaru, would you like one as well?"

He followed her wordlessly accepting the piece when she held it out to him.

"Hey, why don't you seem surprised to see Hermione change into a huge cat?"

"Because this Sesshomaru was not surprised. We already met in her other form."

"What?!" came from most of them.

"I was out hunting one night and happened to 'bump' into Lord Sesshomaru. The cougar is my Animagus form. It's part of my magic. Becoming an Animagus requires a lot of preparation and training, so not anybody can become one. But it's not rare in my world," the little witch told them while shrugging her shoulders.

While he concentrated on eating the heavenly cake, the friends were talking, but he didn't listen. He watched Rin, who had calmed down and was playing with Shippo again.

Later Rin opened her presents and was very happy about everything she got. Especially about the new kimono, jewellery and book from Sesshomaru and a book from the little witch. As the daylight began to fade they ate dinner together, Rin sit happily between him and the woman. They chatted softly with each other while the people around them talked loudly.

It became late, and the people began to say good night and head home. Rin was leaning on the witch sleepily while the older woman talked to him.

"This Sesshomaru shall take his leave but will visit soon."

Rin hugged him groggily around the waist, wishing him a good night.

The little Witch bowed slightly and said: "Thank you again for the present and for coming, as well as for the wonderful time I and Rin had today. We are looking forward to your visit."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back minutely, but it was only visible to people who knew him. He nodded and jumped into the air, Jaken following him on Ah-Un.

He looked back and saw the two females waving at him.

 ** _'We miss them already. Can't we come back tomorrow?'_** His beast asked hopefully. _No, we have a lot of work to do. The guest from far away are coming in little more than a months' time. We have to be prepared, but do not worry, we will visit soon, before the guests arrive.'_ **'Hn.'** _'Are you mocking this Sesshomaru?'_ Only silence followed.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. I will try and post another chapter tomorrow, but I am not sure If I will make it. Since I start work I won't be able to post as much anymore, but I will try as much as possible.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

Sesshomaru was on his way to Rin's village. He was looking forward to seeing Rin and the little witch again, but he dreaded the reason for his visit. The Western Lands awaited guests from a faraway country called England. They had come once already a few decades ago. They didn't speak Japanese or at least not well. He couldn't speak their language back then, and neither could he now. He had known a demon who had visited England long ago and could speak the language, who he hired as a translator then, but unfortunately, that demon could not do it this time because he had died only a few days ago. While Sesshomaru had searched for someone else who understood the language, he could not find anyone. Until he remembered a conversation in which the little witch had told him she spoke English. So now, he was on his way to take Rin and her to his palace. However, the thing he dreaded, and that he had to do before he took them away, was asking the little witch for her help, which Sesshomaru did not like.

He had taken Jaken and Ah-Un with him, so that they could look after Rin on their way back to the palace. Rin had been there a few times and knew how to behave herself, but he was not so sure about the witch. She was from another land, another time and was human, so it was highly probable that she did not know many of the customs at his court. Therefore, he had to assess her knowledge and give her books and teachers to learn from.

He hoped she would help him without him having to beg her. He had thought long and hard what he could offer her in exchange. If it had been any other female, money or expensive jewellery would have probably sufficed, but it was the little witch. She would not do it just for money, for she was special. And then it had hit him – his library. She loved books and the knowledge gained from them, and he would grant her free access to his library.

He left Jaken and Ah-Un at the edge of the forest and headed to Rin's hut. He didn't find them there, so he let his nose lead him to a little garden, where he found the woman. She was working on a plant and had her back to him. The sun gleamed in her many locks, which she had bound together at the nape of her neck. A bead of sweat travelled down the side of her face, then her neck and later disappeared inside her kimono. He suddenly had a dry mouth and had to swallow hard, his beast not being really helpful. _'That is a very beautiful neck. Perfect to mark her as ours.' 'Indeed.' **'Let's do it now!'**_ For a moment Sesshomaru lost control over his body and had taken a few steps toward the unsuspecting witch, but he pulled himself together, not knowing that he had just pushed through an invisible barrier. He was standing in the garden. The witch just turned around and saw him standing there and watching her.

"Sesshomaru, don't move!" she called out coming closer cautiously.

 _'Why did she use this Sesshomaru's given name without a title? She always addressed me with my title.' **'She likes us too and wants to show her closeness to us.'**_

 **HxS**

Hermione was just finished working in her magical garden when Lord Sesshomaru surprised her by standing near her and looking at her strangely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement behind his legs. A Venomous Tentacula was trying to creep up to the demon Lord, wanting to bite him. She cautiously moved towards him, trying to not startle neither him or the plant.

Slightly panicked she called out to him: "Sesshomaru, don't move!"

As she saw the plant readying itself to bite she dashed forward to slap it away, colliding with the dog demon. She hurriedly backed away, blushing deeply. Only now she realised what she had done. She had not only hugged him, again, but had also addressed him without title. If she was to believe Inuyasha's stories, she was dead; Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, would not tolerate it.

"I… I a-am s-sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. My plant wanted to bite you," she stammered, still red in the face and pointed to the Venomous Tentacula, who had retreated for the moment.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if not sure what to think, and he turned around to look at the plant.

"You have plants that wants to bite this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, well no. They don't want to bite just you, but everything that passes by them."

"Why do you keep such dangerous plants? What if it was Rin?"

"The Venomous Tentacula, while being highly venomous and fatal, has some usefulness in potions making. And I warded the garden, so no one but I could step in. How did you get in?"

He looked strangely again and responded: "I passed through it with the help of my inner beast."

That had her interested. What was an inner beast?

"What do you mean with inner beast? Is it the ability to transform you are referring to?"

Lord Sesshomaru sighed.

"Another time, little witch. This Sesshomaru has something to talk about with you. But not here where plants can bite."

She nodded and led him to her hut. Rin and Lady Kaede were still not back, so she prepared and served him some tea.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She couldn't say why, but it seemed to her as if he was a bit uncomfortable. He even cleared his throat slightly, but she could only hear it because of her feline senses. If Lord Sesshomaru didn't seem to like the topic, would she?

"This Sesshomaru awaits guests from far away. The demon this Sesshomaru had hired as a translator last time, unfortunately died a few days ago. And now this Sesshomaru can't find anyone who speaks that language, except for you. You told me in one of our conversations that you spoke English; would you be able to translate from Japanese into English and from English to Japanese?"

"Yes, of course. I am fluent in Japanese and grew up with English. So, you want me to translate for your guests? I can do that, when would that be?"

"They should be arriving in a few days, and they will stay until winter is over because of traveling. You would have to stay with this Sesshomaru for that time. You would also…"

Hermione interrupted him: "I would have to come with you and stay over winter? What about my friends here? The villagers who need my help? What about my plants?"

"Let this Sesshomaru finish. You would also have to learn about the customs at court, and there are only a few days left. Rin and you would be coming with me when I return in the evening. This Sesshomaru knows it is a lot to ask. You would have chambers in the palace main building near Rin's rooms. Everything you need will be provided. You would have access to my library and this Sess…" he hesitated for a short moment, "I would be very grateful to you."

She starred at him. She had never heard him call himself anything other than 'this Sesshomaru'. It also meant that it was very important to him. She would have to leave the village and her friends. But she would have access to his library and maybe find a way to go back to her time. She was still weighing her options when Kagome came inside and sat down between Lord Sesshomaru and Hermione, who were sitting opposite each other.

"Oh, I am so tired lately!" she huffed.

"Congratulation."

The two friends starred confused at Sesshomaru, not understanding why he had just congratulated Kagome on being tired.

Hermione asked him unbelievingly: "Why would you congratulate someone on being tired?"

"This Sesshomaru did not congratulate her on being tired, but on the cause of being tired."

"Wait you know, why I am tired? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Did my half-brother not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I congratulated you on being with pups."

A loud crash was heard outside.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback. I will try and post another chapter this week. Since I started work I won't be able to post as much anymore, but I will try as much as possible.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you all for your understanding. I will try to post at least once a week, probably at the weekend. Enjoy!**

 _English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

"You mean Kagome is pregnant?" Hermione asked, her voice being a bit too high, and at the same time the priestess whispered: "I'm pregnant?"

Inuyasha came running inside, almost running into the sitting Lord Sesshomaru, while shouting: "What do you mean, Kagome is with pups? How do you fucking know that?!"

The demon lord growled at him and refused to respond, turning his head away and looking at Hermione instead. _'How is he able to tell, if someone is pregnant or not? She isn't showing yet.'_ She studied him, looking for an answer in his features but came up with nothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are you able to tell that she is pregnant?"

"Through smell."

"Oh so, that's the weird smell on Kagome I could not place!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked mortified at him, then she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by weird smell? Why did you not tell me? Inuyasha, you better run."

"Feh, I knew how you would react… Why do you want me to run…?" he asked oblivious, then turned his head to look her in the face.

He gulped, inched slowly away from her and then ran out of the hut, Kagome hot on his heels, yelling: "Come back here!"

"You told me to run! I'm not stupid!"

She could hear Lord Sesshomaru murmur: "That is debatable."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

There was a loud crash and a slight tremor, and then they continued to bicker. Hermione turned her attention back to the dog demon in front of her.

"So, you can really smell if someone is pregnant? What else can you tell by smell?"

She thought about the possibilities in medicine, but then a thought came to her. _'Can he also smell … that?'_

"Wait, does that mean that you can smell when I … someone has … is in… the…?" she stammered uncontrollably and blushed red.

He smirked at her. He smirked!

"Do you mean if I can smell a female's cycle?"

She just nodded. His smirk grew even wider as she blushed even more.

"Yes, I can. But This Sesshomaru can smell a lot more, sometimes even if someone is healthy or not," he became serious again with his last sentence.

Trying to fight her blush down, she thought about the new information, which did not help her to stop blushing. So, he could smell if someone had their period. She thought back to his visits. Did she have hers when he was here? No, at least she thought not. But could he smell it before or after? How long? How did it smell to him?

Sesshomaru cleared his throat: "Now back to my request. Are you going to help this… me?"

She was still torn. Now she also did not want to miss the baby's birth. She would be gone for probably half a year, so it could be born before her return.

"I… I will help you. But I have some requests as well. Can Kagome's and Sango's families come as well? And I would like a room for my potions and one for my plants. And also, would I be able to send food to the village? I don't want them to starve and…" she was stopped in her rambling by the hand Lord Sesshomaru held up.

"It will be done. About your friends, they would have to travel without us at a later date since we have not much time to prepare you, and that is only if they agree."

She was a bit surprised. She had expected to have to fight him on her requests, but he consented.

"I… Thank you," she said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"It is I who has to thank you. You are willing to come live at my palace, learn about the customs there and translate for me. It is the least I can do to make you feel comfortable at my house. Even if the half-breed has to come as well."

Hermione frowned. Again… that derogatory term. Was it just for his brother, or did he not like half-demons? And if that was the case, did he hate humans?

"What is bothering you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked her.

"Do you hate half demons? Or why do you call Inuyasha half-breed?"

"This Sesshomaru is not against human and demon relationships, at least not anymore. I do not hate half demons. I do not like my half-brother, for he is not very intelligent and has no manners. He is a disgrace to our name."

Hermione thought for a bit. She was glad that he wasn't prejudiced against half demons. But at the same time, she was saddened that he bore a grudge towards his brother.

"Do you have an idea, why that could be the case?"

"No. Why?" he asked, seeming a bit curious about what her point was.

"I don't know, but maybe Inuyasha never had the opportunity to learn these things."

Silence reined as they finished their cold tea and Sesshomaru thought about her words.

"If that should be the case, this Sesshomaru would be partially to blame, and I will try and rectify the lack of his education. Now go, ask your friends and pack your things. I will go look for Rin."

 **HxS**

Harry was worried. He had been very happy for the last two days. He had proposed to Ginny, and she had said yes. However, now he was worried. The proposal to Ginny had been a day after he had spoken with Hermione on the phone. He had written to her a day later to let her know. When no answer came the day after, he tried calling her, but it said that the number was unavailable. Now it was a week later and there was still no sign of Hermione. It had happened over the years that she was so absorbed with her research that she forgot everything else, but never for this long.

He had talked to Ginny about his worry that something had happened to Hermione, and she had helped him calm down and think rationally. He had also informed the Weasleys and Hermione's other friends. Most of them were worried too, but some thought it was nothing. To be precise Ron and his wife Lavender thought she was lost in research and told him not to worry so soon. If Death Eaters had gotten her, they would have heard by now. This was a popular argument against his worrying.

Draco Malfoy's concern for Hermione's lack of response was the most surprising reaction for Harry. Yes, they were friends, but he did not think that it would go that deep. Malfoy had even offered his assistance to find Hermione.

So now they were at Harry's home and were thinking about how to proceed.

"To be clear, you last heard from her a week ago on the phone," Malfoy said and Harry nodded, "What did you talk about?"

"I told her about some of the people here, she said she would visit soon and that she missed us. I told her about my plan to ask Ginny to marry me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"I had written to her earlier that day, and she had written back that she was visiting a shrine. She also talked to me about it on the phone."

He frowned and tried to remember what she had said about the shrine.

"She told me about a shrine in Tokyo with a well called something with bones and a big holy tree. Oh, she also said she wanted to go there the next day. What was the name of the shrine again? It was something with 'H'. Hirushi? No. Higashi? No. Hi… Higu… Ah it was Higurashi!"

"Okay, that could be a lead. Do you know where she stayed?"

"No, but I think she wrote the name of the hotel to me once. I hope she stayed there."

"That is good. I will book us a flight to Tokyo for Friday. We should be able to have our affairs in order by then. Now, Potter, do you speak Japanese?"

"No."

"I thought so. Fortunately, I do, since my family has some business partners there. If that was not the case, we would have some difficulty asking around."

Harry groaned: "I didn't think about that."

"I always wonder, how you and Weasley were able to survive your school years and the war. Then I remember Granger was with you and I have my answer."

Harry did something very immature – he stuck out his tongue at Malfoy, who just rolled his eyes and made his way to the floo. He disappeared without another word, which wasn't a new occurrence.

Harry hoped they would find Hermione soon and that it would turn out that she just was absorbed with a research. She had to be fine. He could not bear to lose someone else, not his sister in all but blood.

 **AN: Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

Rin was feeling over the moon. Lord Sesshomaru had just told her that they would return to his palace this very day. And the best part was that Hermione would accompany them as well. Unfortunately, it wasn't as her new mother and bride of Lord Sesshomaru; it was for business with some foreigners. However, that could be changed. It would take time and a bit of work, but she would make sure her wish came true or at least do everything in her power to make it happen.

Rin was currently packing her things and was smiling and humming while doing it. Lord Sesshomaru was sitting near the fireplace drinking tea. What made the whole situation even better was that her other friends would come visit them soon and stay at the palace over the winter. Her lord also had told her of Kagome's pregnancy. _'Rin is so happy her family is growing!'_

When she was almost finished with packing, Hermione entered the hut smiling.

"This Sesshomaru assumes they agreed."

"Yes, they did! Kagome had to sit Inuyasha since he kind of blew up after he was frozen for a few minutes, having been shocked by the invitation. She agreed on his behalf and assured me he would come around. I already said my goodbyes for now, so I just have to pack my plants and a few things here, speak to Lady Kaede, and then I am ready to go."

Her lord raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just pack your plants? That will take a lot of time, and how do you think to take them with you? I saw how big your garden is."

She smirked at him.

"With a little magic, naturally."

Rin's eyes grew wide. She had seen a few things Hermione could do, but this sounded a lot bigger than any other thing she had witnessed so fat.

"Can Rin watch? Please?!"

Hermione smiled indulgently at her.

"But of course! Just let me get my things here first. Do you have anything you want to put inside my bag?" she asked Rin while she was already bustling around the room, collecting her belongings.

"Can Rin give all her things to you, so Rin does not have to carry it?"

Before Hermione could answer, Lord Sesshomaru said: "Rin. Do not be rude. This Sesshomaru will carry your things. The witch has enough things to carry."

"That's very considerate of you, but it's no bother. My bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm and a Feather-light Charm on it, meaning that it is bigger on the inside and as light as a feather no matter what I put in it."

Before he could ask Hermione anything she showed him, taking Rin's things and putting them in her beaded bag. Her whole arm disappeared in it and Lord Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. Rin could tell her lord was very surprised. Hermione turned to Lord Sesshomaru and held out her bag to him.

"Would you like to see how heavy it is?"

Her lord took the bag out of Hermione's hands, being even more astonished now.

"This must be very useful while traveling."

While bustling around the room again, Hermione answered him a bit absentmindedly: "Yes, it was very useful while on the run, and I kept it. After the war I was a little paranoid and took it everywhere with me, which is fortunate since I ended up here."

Lord Sesshomaru seemed shocked and asked slightly incredulously: "Run? War?"

Hermione tuned around, her face being a bit pale, as she realised what she just told them.

"Y-yes. I… will tell you maybe another time."

She put the last of her things in the bag and went out the hut, calling over her shoulder: "Come if you want to see how I handle the plants."

Rin followed her immediately.

 **HxS**

Sesshomaru was growling. **_'She was on the run from what? Why? What war? Did she mean she lived during a war or that she was in it? Why won't she tell us?'_** _'This Sesshomaru does not know, but it can't have been good since she felt she had to keep her belongings with her all the time.' **'We have to comfort her, make sure she feels safe.'** 'Yes, but for now, let us see what she can do with her magic.'_

He followed his little witch and his ward.

After they arrived there, the woman drew out her stick and started to wave it at her magical plants. At first nothing happened, but after a while the piece of earth where the plants were growing lifted and was suspended above the ground. Then Hermione flicked her stick at it and it began to shrink until it wasn't bigger than her hand and she put it into her bag.

Sesshomaru was amazed by her display of magic. **_'She must be very powerful to be able to do that.'_** _'This Sesshomaru does not now. It seems very powerful, but we only interacted with one person that smelled like her and did not see them perform magic. We will have to ask him.' **'We should do that, but I feel she is powerful.'** 'This Sesshomaru does not feel much from her.' **'She is suppressing, hiding her true power.'** 'Is she now? Our little witch is full of surprises.'_

While he was conversing with his beast, Hermione took a bit of every non-magical plant and put it in her bag.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why don't you and Rin go to the hut and wait there for me while I go and speak to Lady Kaede?"

"Fine. Do not take too long or this Sesshomaru will come and get you."

He looked at her intensely, and he saw how she had to swallow hard. She nodded and went to search for the old priestess. Rin followed him to the hut.

"Rin, what are you thinking about?", he asked as he saw how distracted the girl was.

She frowned and answered: "Hermione can do amazing things with her magic. Rin was wondering why Hermione could not use magic to heal her scars and if she received them in this war she told us about."

Sesshomaru turned around fast to face Rin. He could barely hold back a growl, but he did not want to frighten Rin, and he asked: "What scars?!"

Rin shrank away a little from him, so he tried to calm down.

"Rin has seen them on Hermione when Rin showed her how to wear a kimono and when we were at the hot springs."

"What kind of scars?"

"Rin wants to tell Lord Sesshomaru, but Rin thinks that would not be okay since Hermione does not like to talk about them yet. Rin should not talk about them either."

He sighed. She was right.

"You are right, Rin. This Sesshomaru will wait and ask the little witch another time."

 ** _'She was hurt badly if she has scars and does not want to talk about them.'_** His beast whined; it did not like the thought of their little witch being hurt. However, he couldn't do anything about it and that was what he liked even less.

 **HxS**

Hermione was on her way back to the hut after having spoken with Lady Kaede. She had thanked her for letting her stay in her hut for such a long time and for helping her with masking her magic flow. She had also told her goodbyes to Lady Kaede and hoped she would see the priestess again in six months. Her other friends would join her in Lord Sesshomaru's palace soon.

When she arrived at the hut, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting for her.

"Are you ready to leave? Rin said her goodbyes while you were talking to the old priestess."

"Yes, we can go."

Lord Sesshomaru led them out of the village and to the edge of the forest where the dragon and the imp were waiting.

"I forgot to ask, but how will we get to the palace?"

"We fly."

"Wait, what?! No! I am not flying! I am afraid of heights!", she screeched at the demon lord.

He glared at her with twitching ears.

"Don't screech, woman. You are hurting this Sesshomaru's ears."

She stopped for a moment and took a shaky breath.

With a normal voice she said: "I am sorry. But I am really afraid of heights. I know that it's pathetic – a witch who can't fly on a broom or anything else for that matter."

"This Sesshomaru is sorry as well, but we have to fly, for it would take days on foot. You will fly with me, and I will make sure you are safe and won't let you fall."

She heard the little imp sputter. She turned to see him almost choked and mumbling somethings when a small stone hit the toad in the head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", cried the imp.

Hemione turned to the demon lord who looked as if nothing had happened.

"Rin, Jaken, you will ride on Ah-Un. Come here, little witch", he ordered, while he glared at Jaken and opened his arms to her. Being confused, she stayed where she was. He beckoned her to step in to his arms. When she still wasn't showing any kind of reaction, he came to her and embraced her. Hermione was so startled that she stayed like that a few moments, then she began to struggle, wanting to have some space.

"Stop struggling, little witch, or I could let you fall."

With horror she realised they were already in the air and were moving towards the west fast. She stopped struggling and held on to him for dear life. Closing her eyes, wishing not to look down, she felt very warm even if the wind was cold. She was leaning on him, feeling his strong muscles surrounding her, but she could also feel something soft. Opening her left eye slowly, she saw Lord Sesshomaru's fluffy-fur-thingy. She closed her eye again and burrowed her head in the white fluff, trying to imagine that they weren't flying.

After a while she gathered enough courage to open her eyes again. She looked up to the demon lord and realised he was staring at her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Little witch, you are handling your fear well."

She huffed. Why did he keep calling her that?

"I am not that little!"

He looked down at her and lifted his eyebrow as if to make a point. Well, he had one. The top of her head only reached his collarbone.

"Okay, I am smaller than you, but I still have a name! Please use it. And for being afraid… sadly, I have faced worse than this and I _am_ a Gryffindor. Gryffindor are supposed to be courageous."

"I know your name, Hermione", he purred softly in her ear which send a warm shiver down her spine.

He smirked at her and straightened up again, having bent down slightly previously.

"What is a Gryffindor?"

"I went to a magic school for my education. It was a big magical castle, and the students were all sorted into houses through an old talking hat. There are four houses: Gryffindor is represented by a lion and values bravery, Ravenclaw is represented by an eagle and values wisdom, then there is Hufflepuff represented by a badger and values hard work and finally Slytherin which is represented by a snake and values ambition. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Tell me more about this school of yours."

As they were flying over the land, talking about Hogwarts, Hermione was able to relax and forget that she was in the air.

She did not know how much time had passed, but it was a few hours. The sun was setting slowly, and they were slowing down evenly and losing altitude.

"Look. There is my palace."

 **AN: Thank you for your support! I hope you continue liking the story! I am always thankful for your feedback.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. She is also going over the already written chapters, so there might be a few small changes.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

Hermione gasped at the sight of it. The castle of the west was truly magnificent and imposing. She could see it was mostly build in the traditional Japanese style, but some Chinese influences could be seen on it as well. They flew closer, and she could see the number of buildings clearer now, noticing the gardens, ponds and after a while also the people living in the fortress.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Hn."

She continued to marvel at the sight of the palace. As they drew nearer Hermione could see the courtyard to which they seemed to be headed to, and she also noticed the people who began to gather there for their arrival. It was the inner courtyard where the main building was.

They landed in the middle of the wide space, being followed by Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin. The people around them bowed as soon as the demon lord touched the earth, and they did not get up. Hermione was looking around astonished by the grandeur of this place and the number of people, not realising that she was still holding on to Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin jumped down from Ah-Un's back and ran to them with a worried expression visible on her face.

"Hermione, are you alright? Was the flying very scary?"

Hermione now realised that she was still so close to the demon lord, so she let go off him slowly and stepped back, blushing slightly.

"I am alright Rin. It was a bit scary at first, but I forgot after a while, talking to Lord Sesshomaru. How was the flight for you?"

"Rin was bored, Jaken did not want to play 'I spy ...'."

Before she could answer Rin, Lord Sesshomaru spoke: "Tomomi, bring Rin to her room and let her rest until dinner is served."

A young woman stepped up to them, bowed before Lord Sesshomaru and then held out her hand to Rin, who took it and went with her, waving at Hermione.

"Nishi, you stay, the rest is dismissed."

The people straightened up and began to go their way, only two of them stayed behind. One was a girl with cat ears and tail. She also had straightened up but was looking at the ground, waiting for instructions. The other person was a young man clad in armour, who was now heading straight for the demon lord.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you had a pleasant journey and found what you had set out for."

"Yes, this Sesshomaru has. General Akio, may this Sesshomaru present you Lady Hermione. She will be translating for our other guests. Hermione, this is General Akio. He is in charge of the guards and troupes."

"It is an honour to meet you, General Akio," Hermione said while she bowed to him in greeting.

"As it is for me, Lady Hermione. I have to say your Japanese is very good."

"Thank you."

"Nishi, bring Lady Hermione to the room next to Rin's," Sesshomaru ordered the servant girl, then addressed Hermione, "Rest until dinner. I will send someone to fetch you."

The general and the servant looked surprised at those words but schooled their faces quickly.

The servant girl Nishi bowed to her lord, bowed to Hermione and then held out an arm to show her the way.

Hermione bowed slightly to Lord Sesshomaru and the general, and then she went with the girl into the palace.

She realised soon that it would not work. The servant was walking behind her, but she did not know where to go, so she stopped and turned to the her.

"Nishi, wasn't it? I don't know the way, so why don't you show it to me by walking in front of me."

The girl or more accurately woman frowned slightly at her and looked at her with big green eyes a bit distrustfully.

"I could not Lady Hermione," she said while looking at the ground.

"Sure you can. I don't know the way, so how can I lead it?"

Nishi hesitated.

"Look, if it puts you at ease, I will require you to walk in front of me and showing me the way only until I know the way myself. But if we continue like this, we will not make it to the room before dinner."

She still hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and lead the way.

Hermione watched her from behind. Nishi looked to be around her age. She was a few centimetres taller than her and had black long hair bound at the nape. She wore a simple light green kimono which had white stripes.

She tried to remember the way they took, but gave up after a while, since there were just too many turns, even for her.

They arrived at a rice paper door, Nishi opening it for her, and they stepped in.

"This will be your room. The one on the right is Lady Rin's room. At then of this floor are the quarters of Lord Sesshomaru. Do you need my assistance with anything?" the half-demon spoke quietly.

"No, thank you for your help, Nishi."

The woman bowed and closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked around. The floor was laid out with matts, and on each side of the door was a small table with a vase and flowers. The vases where jade green and looked expensive. The room was divided by a screen with a futon laid out behind it, and there was also a big chest presumably for clothes or some other things. On this side of the screen was a low table surrounded by four pillows, which seemed to be very comfortable. On the left side of the room there was a little table with a mirror and a few boxes and trinkets. There was also a shelve with books to which Hermione went immediately over. She studied them, then took one and began to read, making herself comfortable on a pillow at the table.

She did not know how much time had passed when she heard a knock outside from her door, and an unknown female voice began to speak: "Lady Hermione, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to inform you that dinner is ready, and you should accompany Lady Rin to his quarters."

"Yes, one moment please."

She stood up, stretched herself and went to the door, leaving the book on the table for later reading. After she opened the door she saw the young woman that had led Rin to her room waiting on the side of her door while kneeling. Rin stood beside her and smiled at Hermione. Taking her hand, Rin led the witch to the chambers of Lord Sesshomaru, the servant following them closely behind.

At the door the young woman kneeled again, knocked on the door and opened it after receiving an answer from inside.

Rin led Hermione inside and there they saw Lord Sesshomaru sitting at a low table bigger than the one in Hermione's room with food laid before him.

"Leave us now."

The servant bowed and closed the door. Lord Sesshomaru motioned to two pillows beside him and they took their places at the table, Rin sitting between Hermione and Lord Sesshomaru.

"I hope you like your room and the books I choose for you", Lord Sesshomaru said while beginning to eat.

"Yes, it is wonderful. I started to read one of the books you put in my room. One about court customs?"

"Very good. The books are for you to read and learn from. Tomorrow morning Lady Misaki will begin tutoring you. You will also be measured, so that the seamstresses can make you new clothing."

"But I have clothes."

"Yes, but they are not suitable for court or formal events."

She sighed, knowing that he was right. She needed the clothes so as not to shame him in front of the guests.

"Okay. So, I will meet Lady Misaki in the morning. What will she be tutoring me in?"

He smirked at her.

"She will teach you the court customs, rules and behaviour of a lady. I hear she is very good. I hope you will learn fast, so you are ready by the time the guests from England arrive."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, your guests are from England? Why did you not tell me?"

Lord Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Is that a problem? I did tell you, you would be translating from English to Japanese and back."

"Well yes, but you did not tell me they are from England. In my time there are a few countries that speak English. I did not think of England."

"Is that a problem?" he repeated.

"No, no, I am just surprised, that is all, since I am from England."

He looked a bit surprised.

"Do you think you might know them?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed slightly.

"I am from five hundred years in the future, so I doubt it."

He nodded and turned to Rin.

"Rin, you will also be measured tomorrow."

"Does that mean Rin will get new beautiful kimonos?"

He nodded again, and Rin squealed happily.

They continued to eat, and Rin was talking about all the kimonos Lord Sesshomaru had given her and how happy she was to be back at the castle.

After they finished the dinner they all went to bed. Tired from the journey, Hermione fell asleep immediately after having put up her charms and spells.

 **AN: I am so happy about all your reviews and I am sorry I haven't responded to some of them yet. Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you continue liking the story.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help.**

 **So, who do you think are the guests? Nobody has guessed correctly yet. Let me know what you think, please.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

The next morning Hermione was woken by a knock on the door post. She called out for the one outside to come in, but there was only a louder knock as a response. Then she remembered her spells and charms she had put up the last night, so as not to disturb the castle's inhabitants if she had a nightmare. She quickly dissolved them and called out again. The door slid open and the servant who had brought her to the room yesterday came in with a pitcher of water.

Nishi bowed to her and spoke softly: "I apologize for waking you up, Lady Hermione, but Lady Misaki and the seamstresses will be here shortly, and Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to make sure you were presentable by that time. I brought you fresh water to wash yourself. Will you need my assistance with anything?"

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for that. Thank you, and I have just one question. Where can I get something to eat?"

The woman still did not look at her and appeared a little flushed now.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered your food to be taken to his quarters, where you will take your meals with the lord and with Lady Rin from now on."

Hermione frowned. From Nishi's reaction she assumed this was not how this was normally done. However, asking her would not help, for she seemed very shy and would probably not answer truthfully. She would ask Lord Sesshomaru.

 _'Wait, what if she is not shy, but afraid of Lord Sesshomaru? Does he mistreat his employees?'_

"Nishi, I have another question. Does Lord Sesshomaru treat you well?"

The young woman's eyes widened dramatically, the hairs on her tail stood up, it began to twitch, and she spluttered for a moment before answering her: "Wha-what? Of course, Lord Sesshomaru treats me well! He took me in when I was a kitten. W-why did you ask? Did I do something to anger you?"

"Oh no, no. I was just curious. I did not mean to upset you. Thank you for your work, I will not need your assistance at the moment."

Bowing, the servant left, and Hermione took a calming breath. This situation reminded her of how house-elves reacted to her questions. In the years after the war she had realised that most of the house-elves were very happy with serving wizards and witches and were distraught when questioned in their work. Trying to free them was mostly met with hostility not only from the house-elves themselves but also from the families they served. She had not stopped her endeavours until Neville's grandmother had taken her aside and explained the relationship between house-elves and their master and his family. Some of the elves had served a family for generations and were practically part of the wizarding family. There were mistreated elves, but they weren't the norm.

Putting these thoughts away, she stood up and went to wash herself with a washcloth and warm water. Afterwards she put on a light-yellow kimono with an orange flower pattern and went to Lord Sesshomaru's rooms for breakfast.

There was a servant kneeling in front of the lord's door who announced her arrival and opened the door for her and then closed it again after she had stepped inside.

Rin and Lord Sesshomaru were already seated at the table and were eating and talking. Well, Rin was talking while Sesshomaru was listening and sometimes making some noise.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Hermione! Did you sleep well?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I actually did."

"That is good to hear, little witch. This Sesshomaru wishes you a good morning as well."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the way he called her but thanked him politely. They talked a bit while they were eating or listened to Rin. When they finished their morning meal, there was a knock on the door post and the arrival of Lady Misaki in Lady Hermione's room was announced.

"Rin, go with Hermione for the fitting, then you will accompany her lessons. I will see you both for dinner."

Without another word he left his rooms. Hermione and Rin went to the other room where Lady Misaki was waiting for them. She looked like a very refined middle-aged woman, which meant she was a really old demon since she had also pointy ears. The woman wore her black hair in an intricate hairdo on top of her head, being held up by gold pins and expensive looking jewellery. She was a bit taller than Hermione and wore a complex layered yellow and blue kimono. Cold blue eyes surrounded by tiny wrinkles looked her over critically.

"You must be Lady Hermione. I am Lady Misaki. Lord Sesshomaru gave me the task to tutor you in everything regarding the court. As I understand you are good at reading and speak a number of languages. So, I won't waste the little time we have on these things. We will start with the measuring and fitting for kimonos. For that we will go to another room, so please follow me."

Hermione just nodded, being slightly baffled by the energetical demon lady, and followed her together with Rin.

They arrived at a big room with floor half wooden and the other half was laid out with straw mats. She could see a low table with pillows surrounding it and some tea set on it. Before she could look around more she was urged to the middle of the wooden half of the room and three demonesses began measuring her. She saw the same happen to Rin. After the seamstresses were finished with measuring, Hermione and Rin had to try on already complete kimonos to see if they had to be altered. Hermione lost count of time and how many kimonos and layers of kimonos she had tried on.

Suddenly they were finished, and the seamstresses packed everything up and left to return another day with more kimonos. They had left both her and Rin in many layered kimonos, which she wasn't sure how to get out from. She would have to ask Nishi to help her.

After the fitting was done, the time to practice kneeling came. Lady Misaki was very strict and corrected Hermione's posture until she was satisfied. Fortunately, Hermione has accustomed to kneeling after she arrived in this time; if that wasn't the case she would have not been able to kneel for such a long time. While they were kneeling at the table, she had to pour tea in a specific way since she would personally be serving tea to the lord and his guests. After the demoness was satisfied with that as well she droned on and on about court etiquette. Hermione, having been used to Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns, was listening with interest, trying to memorise everything. Rin had drifted of a long while ago.

The lecture was interrupted by some servants bringing in a small feast. Sadly, they could not just eat it but had a lesson in table manners. Lady Misaki was soon content with them and began eating while the demoness discussed adequate subjects that could be talked about over a meal and also which topics females were allowed to discuss. Hermione was not happy about the narrow mindedness of the lady, but held her tongue, reminding herself that this was not her time and that women had even less to say than in the British wizarding society back in her time.

After they had finished eating, servants came, took the dishes away and brought in flowers and vases. Hermione did not know what she had to do with these things, but she soon found out. Rin and she were taught in flower arranging for a few hours. Hermione still did not know how flower arranging would help in her task to translate for the guests but didn't want to cross her strict teacher.

When Lady Misaki was satisfied with their arrangements for the day they had a lesson in tea ceremony. They had to learn the procedure, the utensils and the customs of it. Lady Misaki showed them how it was done, and Hermione had to say she liked the quiet and calm atmosphere. However, she had some difficulty with the correct procedure since Lady Misaki expected perfection.

At dinner time they were finally released from the tutoring and were allowed to leave for Lord Sesshomaru's rooms. Hermione had received some books to read from the strict demoness. Stepping out of the room, they saw Rin's servant, who was to bring them to Lord Sesshomaru's quarters. She was introduced to Hermione as Rin's servant and friend Tomomi. She was a young dog demon and the daughter of Wakana and Yamato, both personal servants of Sesshomaru. She had straight black hair which reached her shoulder blades and warm friendly brown eyes. Tomomi asked them how their day was, and Rin began to tell her as they went to find their dinner.

When they entered the demon lord's quarters they saw that dinner was already on the table, and Sesshomaru was seated at the head of the table, reading a scroll. He put it down and looked at them. He had a strange look in his eyes as he took in their appearance. Hermione was confused and looked down at herself. Realising she was still wearing the beautiful layered kimono, she blushed slightly and sat down properly, like she had learned today. Sesshomaru gave her an approving look.

"You both look beautiful in your new kimonos, and I see the tutoring has already born fruits. How was your day?"

Hermione blushed at the compliment and Rin began to retell the day's events. They ate while listening to her.

After they had finished Tomomi came back to get Rin ready for bed.

"Join me for tea and tell me how your day went, Hermione," Lord Sesshomaru invited her, purring her name.

She prepared some tea and poured it for him, using her lessons from the day again.

 **HxS**

Sesshomaru watched as she poured him tea. She did it very elegantly, and he could see that Lady Misaki had left some impressions. The new kimono looked very beautiful on her and he wondered how she would look with face paint and some jewellery. **_'I would like to see how she looks without the many overlapping kimonos. Want to peel off the layers one after another.'_** Sesshomaru reprimanded his beast, for it was too soon, but that picture was now clear before his eyes.

"It was very interesting, I learned a lot of new things. Some I think very useful for the task you have given me, but some elude me with their purpose."

He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and pay attention to the conversation.

"Which ones do you mean?"

"I do not see how flower arranging will be useful for the visit."

 ** _'Ah, we are caught. That will not have any use for the stay of the guests, but we want her to have this knowledge because we want her as our mate.'_** _'You are not helping.'_

He tried to come up with an excuse, and before she would think the long pause to awkward he replied: "For the time you are staying here you are a lady of this court, and they are adept in the art of flower arranging. So, that is why you are being taught."

She frowned first then relaxed and said: "Well, that makes sense."

 ** _'It does?'_**

Sesshomaru ignored his beast.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her and saw that she seemed genuinely interested, so he told her a bit of it. About the managing of the land, the boring paper work, about the training sessions and inspections of his palace and surroundings. They had talked for a long while before they realised that it was already late, and they were both tired.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how can I call a servant? I need help with the kimonos if I don't want to ruin them. "

 ** _'We could help.'_** _'No. Patience.'_

He went to the door and opened it. Wakana was kneeling outside.

"Wakana, help Lady Hermione to change for the night, then you may retire."

She bowed to him and stood, waiting for the witch to come out.

As she passed him he purred lowly: "Good night, little witch. I will see you in the morning Hermione."

He saw her swallow and nod slightly, then disappeared to her room with his servant. He closed his door and leaned his forehead to the wooden post. He needed a cold shower after the images his beast came up with.

After the shower he went to bed, and as he drifted to sleep a thought crossed his mind. _'Why can't I hear, smell or feel our little witch?'_

 **AN: I am so happy about all your reviews and I am sorry I haven't responded to some of them yet, but I plan to! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you continue liking the story.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. She is also going over the already written chapters, so there might be a few small changes.**

 **Some of you guessed correctly. Our guests will appear in the next chapter and one of them will be Nicolas Flamel. But who is the other? Any Ideas?**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

_English_

 _'thoughts'_

 ** _'thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

Days went by, and the lessons repeated themselves. However, there were two new lessons, one of them being dancing, where she had to learn different styles of dancing, like for example the fan dance. The other lesson consisted of learning how to walk, turn, kneel, and bow – in short how to move properly and elegantly. Fortunately, Hermione hadn't too much trouble with the two lessons. She was very agile from her experiences of the war and the training she kept up with after it. That helped her a great deal to move exactly as Lady Misaki wanted her to. However, it's true that she had had some slight difficulty at the beginning to grasp the way to move elegantly.

Lady Misaki was a very strict teacher. For the lesson in elegance, she had a wooden stick that she used to hit Hermione's calves every time the witch had walked by her in the wrong way. Thankfully, that had only happened during the first lesson.

Rin was also having the lessons with Hermione, but the strict lady was at least a bit more lenient with her, probably since she was still a child or a 'cub' as Lady Misaki called her sometimes. This gave Hermione a clue to what kind of demon her strict teacher was. She was either a bear or a big cat. She would have to ask Lord Sesshomaru about it.

Hermione and Lord Sesshomaru had eaten and spoken every evening, and he had kept his promise to her. He had shown her two rooms that she could use for her garden and potions lab, and she did not lack anything. Unfortunately, because of her tight schedule Hermione had not been able to work in the rooms; she just set them up and saw to the plants, so they would not die. She also hadn't had the time to see the library, which she really wanted to, but since the guests could arrive at any moment, there wasn't enough time.

Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Misaki were very satisfied with Hermione's progress, except in flower arranging. Hermione just couldn't get the hang of it. She knew possible meanings of the flowers, but she could not arrange them based on the meaning because every combination meant something else, and it just eluded her. The fact that she could not see the use for the lesson was also not helping. The demoness was not happy with that, but even if very reluctantly she had to admit, it was better that she was failing in flower arranging rather than in any of the other lessons. The word failing was quite a harsh way of calling it because Hermione could arrange the flowers; however, it just wasn't perfect enough to the standard of the demoness.

It was almost two weeks after her arrival at the palace that a scout disturbed them at dinner. Hermione was sitting next to Rin, facing Sesshomaru as they were eating and chatting about the day, when there was a knock.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed and called out: "Yes, what is it?"

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, but there is a scout from the border here to speak with you," a male voice was to hear.

Hermione thought she recognised it as Yamato's, Lord Sesshomaru's personal servant and head of servants. This was proven right when he opened the door, and a demon in armour stepped in to the room.

He knelt facing Lord Sesshomaru and spoke: "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru, I did not mean to disturbed you while eating, but the guests from far away have been spotted at the border and are now being escorted to the castle. They will arrive around midnight."

"Hn," was the only response Sesshomaru gave the scout and waved at him dismissively

After a while, in which he seemed to be thinking, he called for Yamato.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I trust that the guests' rooms are ready. When they will arrive at midnight, show them to their rooms and assign servants to them. This Sesshomaru will meet them in the morning for tea and the first meal of the day. One of them should be able to speak a bit Japanese, it should suffice till morning."

"Yes, my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Sent someone to clean up the table and bring tea in an hour."

"Yes," with that he left.

 _'So, the guests will be here in a few hours, and I will meet them tomorrow. I am getting somewhat nervous. What if I do something to embarrass myself, or Lord Sesshomaru and the Western Lands? I hope everything goes well.'_

"Rin, you will have to eat alone tomorrow morning, I will let Tomomi know. Hermione, you will eat with this Sesshomaru and his guests, and you will also serve the tea and translate."

Both nodded in agreement. Hermione did not expect anything else; she had been drilled in the past days for what was to happen when the mysterious guests arrived.

"When can Rin meet these guests?" Rin asked excitedly.

"We will see how the guests react, it has been a while since I have met the man and I was different then, maybe he has changed as well, maybe not. We will see."

That dampened Rin's mood a bit, but soon she was talking about something else and forgetting her disappointment.

After a while, servants came, cleaned the table and brought fresh tea, which Hermione served to Sesshomaru and herself. Rin was escorted out by Tomomi, for it was time for her to go to bed. She went without a fuss, knowing the routine and being tired from the day full of lessons.

Hermione and Lord Sesshomaru were sipping their tea in silence for a while, enjoying the quietness after the long day they had and the long day to come.

Sesshomaru broke the silence by saying: "Thank you for doing this. I know it is a lot of work, and you are doing remarkably. You smell nervous. Is it for tomorrow? You don't have to be. Everything will go well."

She blushed slightly at the remark of her smell and mumbled: "I should put the charm on permanently."

Louder she said: "Thank you for your reassurance and don't worry about it. I am glad I can help you, and you are helping me by allowing me access to your library."

He frowned but nodded.

"What do you mean by 'put the charm on permanently'?"

Blushing again, she replied: "There is a charm that masks scents. I use it during the night, and I was thinking to maybe use it all the time."

"I see, so that is why I cannot smell you when you retire for the night. I presume you have a charm for stopping others to hear and sense you as well?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Why?"

"I told you I have nightmares, didn't I? And I let the war bit slip, no? It's because sometimes I still have the nightmares, you could also call them memories, about my time during the war. I don't have them as often now. But I still put the charms up in case I have on, so as not to disturb anyone's sleep."

"Yes, you did. Will you tell me more?" he asked her softly.

She sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Why not? In my time wizards and witches, the whole magical community lives separate from non-magical people we call muggle. In this society, there was a very dark wizard, who believed that pure blood was better than anything else was, and he tried to kill and enslave all the rest – this being hypocritical, since he was a half-blood himself. His mother was a witch from a long line of wizards, but his father was a muggle. He had followers of these mad beliefs, called Death Eaters. I was around two years old when the first war ended. He was killed while he attempted to kill a baby who was prophesied to defeat him."

"The baby became one of my best friends at school ten years later. Harry, that is his name, Ron and I had many adventures together at school. I won't go in too much detail, not today, but year after year, it became more dangerous. The dark wizard came back to live when I was fifteen. We fought his followers when I was sixteen and the year after. Then before I turned eighteen the war broke out in the open – before that it had been kind of in the background, only the ones directly involved knew about it. Since I was best friends with Harry, Undesirable Number 1, I became Number 2. I also was a muggleborn witch, meaning my parents were non-magical. I was looked down on because of that, and in the eyes of the enemies I was scum."

She took in a shaky breath and then continued, knowing the worst was yet to come. Sesshomaru had come around the table and was now sitting close beside her.

"Harry, Ron and I were on the run to search for objects that would help us destroy Voldemort for good. During that time, we were caught once and I was tortured by a crazy woman, who thought that we stole a sword out of her vault. It was really bad, but at least I didn't say anything useful for them."

Sesshomaru growled loudly at that and took her in his arms, placing her on his lap, starting to lick away tears she didn't even realise she had shed.

"We were rescued, and soon after that the final battle took place at my old school. I fought for my life and that of my friends. I saw people dear to me die, and I killed. I still dream of the torture and the battle, even if I know that my side won and Voldemort and the woman who did this to me are dead."

She took a deep breath and chuckled.

Sesshomaru, who was nuzzling her and purring to make her feel safe, asked: "What?"

"Inuyasha was right, I feel slightly better, lighter, now that I have talked about it again. I used to talk to my friends back home, for they knew about it and went through similar things. I am glad I told you a bit of my past."

"So am I," he said, not stopping to nuzzle her or to purr.

She felt safe in his arms, listening to his reassuring purr. Starting to relax more and more, she yawned after a while.

"I think it would be wise for me to go to sleep," she said with a sigh, not really wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

He sighed too and agreed with her. Reluctantly she stood up and made her way to the door. Before she could open it, she could her Sesshomaru talking right behind her.

"You know, Hermione, you are incredible. You are a strong, intelligent, warm and beautiful woman."

He kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear: "I wish you a pleasant sleep. Do not hesitate to come to me if you have any more nightmares. Good night, my little witch."

With that he opened the door for her, and she walked out as if she were in a trance. She went to her room, changed and lay on the futon. Soon sleep took her, but she did not have her nightmares. Instead, she dreamed of a big silver dog nuzzling her and purring to her.

 **HxS**

Hermione was sitting at the low table, so that she would be between Sesshomaru and the guests. She was the first one here and was waiting for the others to come. She hoped Lord Sesshomaru would come soon, for she did not want to meet the mysterious guests alone, not even knowing how to address them.

She had been very flustered when she woke up, remembering what had happened last night. He had kissed her cheek, but what was even more surprising, he had complimented her, told her she could always go to him and had called her 'his' little witch, and she had liked it. Well not the 'little' part, but the rest…

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru's arrival. After taking is place, he looked and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yes," she replied softly, while looking away from him and blushing.

"I am glad to hear that. I was…" he began, but was interrupted by the door opening and revealing a kneeling servant and a European looking man.

The man stepped inside while the servant closed the door behind him. He had brown hair streaked with grey that reached his shoulders. His eyes were blue and reminded her of Dumbledore's. He was slightly taller than she was, and he was wearing what looked to her like old-fashioned wizarding robes. 'Maybe these are contemporary clothes? I am currently in a year around 1500.' The man bowed to Sesshomaru and took a seat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for having me _. It is good to see you after so long. If I may ask, where is Master Tabito?"_

Hermione translated the last part for Sesshomaru and he replied: "You are welcome, Lord Flamel. It is good to see you as well. Sadly, Lord Tabito has died a few weeks ago. That is why Lady Hermione Granger is here. You may introduce yourself."

 _'Hm, Flamel… I know that name, but from where?'_

This time she translated to English for the lord and introduced herself.

 _"My name is Hermione Granger, I will translate for you. If there are any questions, do not hesitate to ask me,"_ she said while smiling friendly at him.

He smiled at her too and replied: _"Thank you. My name is Nicolas Flamel, originally from France, but now living in England. If you don't mind me asking, where do you come from? And how did you get here?"_

She inhaled sharply, being shocked. That man was the Nicolas Flamel! The maker of the Philosopher's stone! An immortal! And someone that had lived in her time!

Before she could say anything, the door opened again.

 _"Sorry for my tardiness. I couldn't understand what the servant wanted until she growled at me. I discovered I should be able to communicate with the dog demons. It's handy to be a dog Animagus,"_ the new guest said, walking into the room while adjusting his sleeves.

He started to speak again, but stopped when he looked at her: " _Forgi… Hermione?!"_

She was even more shocked now. In front of her stood a man she had thought long dead or not even born yet, technically. This was unbelievable! However, she felt so happy to see him again, at the same time unsure if it really was him.

 _"Sirius?!"_

 **AN: So, what do you think? Did anyone guess the second guest? Sirius Black is not dead! More of him in the next chapter.**

 **I am so happy about all your reviews and I am sorry I haven't responded to some of them yet, but I still plan to! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you continue liking the story.**

 **This story is now betaed by Pyo-Kiyo, I am very grateful for her help. Thank you so so much.** **She has also gone over the already written chapters, so there might be a few small changes.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


	23. Chapter 23

_English_

 _'_ _thoughts'_

 ** _'_** ** _thoughts of Sesshomaru's beast'_**

 _"_ _Sirius is that really you?",_ Hermione asked again, with tears in her eyes.

She wanted to stand and run to him, hug him, but her legs were too weak, and she remained sitting. Instead Sirius took a few long strides, knelt in front of her and embraced her, patting her hair.

 _"_ _Yes, kitten, it's me. Schhh. Everything's okay. How did you get here pup?"_

She sobbed louder, hearing the endearments Sirius had used in her time, their time. She clutched his vest in her fists and cried from relief. He was alive, he was here, he knew her and was from her time. Maybe they could find a way to their time together.

There was a loud growl and she was snatched away from Sirius's arms. Startled she stopped crying and looked up to see an irritated Sesshomaru, finding herself sitting on his lap and encircled in his arms. She blushed a deep red.

"What happened? Who is that man?"

Hermione knowing not to irritate the demon lord any further stayed seated and responded to his question: "His name is Sirius Black. He is from my time. He was the godfather of my friend Harry. We only met him in our third year at Hogwarts due to some unfortunate events. We spend some of our holidays with him. I thought he died at the end of our fifth year. I am very happy to see him alive and here with me. He treated Harry and me like his pups. He is a dog Animagus, you know?"

She was babbling a bit at the end, nervous from sitting in his lap while his guests starred at them. She had felt his grip tighten on her, but now it started to relax. As soon as she felt his arms loosen enough she scrambled back to her seat, trying to be as elegant as possible while doing so. Pulling out her fan, she hid her face behind it and tried to compose herself. Lady Misaki had been very clear in her instructions. Was she to be showing to much emotion, loosing control, she would have to hide behind the fan and compose herself. She took a few deep breaths and dried her tears with her long sleeves, trying not to smudge her make up. On second thought she used a spell to reapply it, since it was probably ruined anyway.

Finally in control again, she lowered her fan and addressed Lord Flamel, who was sitting there uncomfortable, not knowing what had happened or how to react.

 _"_ _Forgive me Lord Flamel. I was overwhelmed by seeing an old friend again, I thought had died a long time ago."_

She bowed to him and only rose, when she heard a chuckle coming from him.

 _"_ _There is nothing to forgive. I would have probably reacted in a similar way. Now how exactly do you know each other?"_

Before she could reply, Sirius explained: _"She was the best friend of my godson back in my time. She was the one who saved me from being kissed by the dementor by going back in time with a time turner. Well she and Harry. They have been like my own pups, since that day."_

Hermione smiled hearing that, they felt the same way. So Nicolas Flamel knew of their time traveling as well. There was a soft cough on the other side of her and she looked at Sesshomaru. He was lifting an eyebrow. She blushed slightly, having forgotten why she was here in the first place and translated for him.

Lord Flamel waited patiently, while Sirius looked at Lord Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes and a scowl on his face. Again, Sirius was faster than anyone else and asked the next question.

 _"_ _How did you get here, kitten, why are you with him? Does he know?"_

She answered the last question with yes and translated for the demon lord. She also asked him if it was okay for her to explain to the guest how she got to feudal Japan. He nodded after considering for a few seconds.

 _"_ _It happened five years after you went through the veil of death at the ministry of magic. I was traveling in Japan, visiting shrines and temples, researching a strange power I felt in some of them. I visited a small shrine, that wasn't frequented much. I discovered the Bone-Eater's Well. When I was examining it, it sucked me in and I found myself in this time. Lord Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, found me and brought me to the village we are living in. The village took me in and I made friends there. I met Lord Sesshomaru while I was gathering herbs with Rin. Later I proposed to teach Rin to read and speak Mandarin. Two weeks ago, he asked me to translate for him and his guests, since the lord that did it before died unexpectedly. So, here I am."_

 _"_ _To be clear, you're not his prisoner or slave? He didn't force himself on you, did he?"_

She blushed deeply, embarrassed about the nature of Sirius's questions. She cried out indignantly: _"Sirius! How can you think such a thing? Firstly, I am not defenceless and secondly Lord Sesshomaru would never do that."_

 **HxS**

"What happened? Why are you reprimanding the man?", he asked concerned.

This meeting was not going as Sesshomaru expected. It was not bad, yet. And he hoped it stayed that way, but there were some unexpected things, like one of his guests being a time traveller as well and knowing his little witch. The man smelled similar to the other lord and Hermione. He had the scent, he now identified with being magic, but he also smelled of dog, while his little witch smelled of cougar.

He had been worried for a moment, when the man had embraced his witch, seeing their closeness, but not knowing the nature of their relationship. He understood now that she saw him as a father figure.

Sesshomaru eyed his witch. She had become even redder, than before and was now stuttering, trying to answer his questions.

"I… H-he asked me if… if I was y-your prisoner or slave, or if… if you… had f-forced yourself o-on m-me."

She was not looking at him and playing with the hem of her sleeves.

"This Sesshomaru would never do such a dishonourable thing, as forcing himself on an unwilling female. You can tell him that", Sesshomaru growled out.

He saw how the man with the name Black flinched slightly.

"I already did."

"I am glad you don't think of me that way", he said to her and smiled slightly.

"Now that the most pressing matters have been addressed, I would like to welcome you to the Western Lands and to my home. I hope your travels went well?"

Hermione translated for him. And he listened to the answer of Lord Flamel.

"They thank you for your hospitality. Their journey could have been smoother, but he won't complain, since he has heard stories of how muggles travel. They took a portkey. It is an object that is enchanted to transport the people touching it to a destination in a mere few seconds. It is activated by a password or set to leave at a certain time. You are spun through space and if you are not accustomed to that type of travel you may be nauseated and have a hard landing."

He nodded and pointed to the food: "Pleas, eat. I am sure you must be famished, even if your journey was shorter, than I expected."

They began to eat and to have light conversation over the food. His little witch translated and poured the tea. Lady Misaki would have been satisfied with her. During their meal he could fell, that the man had more questions for his little witch. Sesshomaru suspected he wanted to ask her later in private.

 ** _'_** ** _We don't like this Black man. He made our mate flustered and was too close to her.'_** _'_ _She sees him as a father figure and he apparently does feel the same.'_ _ **'Yes, but he is not.'**_ _'We still need his approval, if we want it to be easier to mate our little witch.'_ _ **'Hn. But I don't have to like it.'**_

 **AN: More will be explained in the next chapters. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to post a new chapter next week, since I have a lot of work and the weekend is already full with plans. But I also have good news! I will be on vacation for two weeks starting after the next weekend, which means I will try and write and post more chapters during my vacation!**

 **I will update some of the chapters tomorrow, since Pyo-Kiyo went over them. Thank you so much.**

 **This chapter is not betaed yet, since I was behind schedule, again, but Pyo-Kiyo will do it as soon as she can. I am very grateful for her help.**

 **I am so happy about all your reviews and I am sorry I haven't responded to some of them yet, but I still plan to! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you continue liking the story.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**


End file.
